¡Rumbo a las Américas!
by KayreKampa
Summary: Un español en busca de aventuras, un prusiano harto de todo y un francés huyendo de su destino. ¿Quién les diría que sus vidas podían cambiar de manera tan brusca al embarcarse en el galeón Tormenta? Quizás se encontrasen perdidos y solos, pero su rumbo siempre seguiría fijo en el timón. Fijo en tierras desconocidas. Histórico.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Estamos en crisis, por lo tanto, no tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprarle al sensual y majestuoso Hidekaz Himaruya los derechos de su creación, así que Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia.

**Advertencia:** El fic se dividirá en tres etapas**: 1494**, **1495** y **1496**, la primera fecha es de dos años después del "descubrimiento" de América. También utilizaré un vocabulario acorde con la época así que si, encontráis palabras que os puedan escandalizar no os extrañéis, es el habla de aquel tiempo, al menos eso he averiguado en libros y películas. Es para darle más realismo al fic~

Ah y Universo Alterno.

* * *

**PRIMER AÑO DE VIAJE: 1494**

**~Prólogo~**

_-Carta de Navegación, Antonio Fernández Carriedo:_

Cuando no era más que un zagal, después de morir mi padre en la guerra contra los moriscos de Granada, mi madre entró al servicio de una señora acaudalada que pertenecía a la nobleza portuguesa. La señora en cuestión, la cual era conocida por el nombre de Doña Felipa Moniz, pertenecía a una agrupación militar-religiosa de féminas llamada la Orden de Santiago. Esta, tenía como misión proteger a los peregrinos del Camino de Santiago y hacer retroceder a los moros de la península Ibérica, que por ese momento solo habitaban en el Reino Nazarí de Granada, al sur de España. Después de unos años de inestabilidad debido a las crecientes revueltas, regresamos a Porto Santo, una pequeña isla cerca de las Madeiras, origen natal de Doña Felipa. Yo por aquel entonces era un mozo de nueve años que, si bien no sabía leer o escribir, podía llegar a saber cómo el que más, a pesar de apenas conocer portugués. Era muy pillín, pero siempre cumplidor de mis quehaceres y, ya desde muy chico, trabajaba de sol a sol en las huertas de mi señora.

Poco después de llegar a la isla, nuestra señora contrajo nupcias con un afamado cartógrafo lisboeta que no parecía ser realmente portugués, pero que sin embargo hablaba tan bien el idioma como usaba la cabeza. Era audaz, inteligente y aventurero.

Aquel hombre al que conoceríamos por el nombre de Cristóbal Colón.

No sabía exactamente de donde venía, ni tampoco le pregunté por su origen, lo poco que recuerdo de aquella época fue lo absorto que me quedaba en la habitación de los mapas, como yo los llamaba, o el despacho personal del señor Colón, como le llamaban los remilgados. Miraba que nadie estuviera cerca del pasillo y entraba cada vez que podía. Las paredes blancas, estaban por completo recubiertas de mapas geográficos, de cientos de libros sobre la historia del mundo y de un montón de cosas más que, por aquella época de mi niñez e ignorancia, no sabía identificar. No sabía interpretar las letras de los cientos de libros que ocupaban el suelo de la habitación, pero, los dibujos… ¡Aquellos maravillosos dibujos me dejaban anonadado! Dibujos de islas, ciudades, terrenos...Pero desde una perspectiva diferente, pues ¿De verdad que aquellos dibujos representaban las tierras donde nos hallábamos? Era algo simple para muchos nobles, pero para mí, un simple criado impresionable, era todo un mundo.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que el señor Colón llegó de su viaje a Guinea antes de tiempo...Yo, sentado sobre el suelo, extasiado por los colores de los mapas, los trazados que simbolizaban las rutas comerciales viables y cuales estaban controladas por los turcos. Él, cruzando la puerta de su despacho, pillándome por sorpresa.

Quedé de piedra. Él también.

Pensé en huir, pero sabía que no podría. Aceptaría la paliza que me daría por insolente, yo me lo había buscado, o al menos eso creí en aquellos momentos. El señor Colón posó sus ojos en mis manos, las cuales sostenían los mapas cartográficos de los que a veces solía presumir. Los dejé sobre la mesa en ese mismo instante, temblando. Agaché la cabeza.

Se acercó a mí, y temí lo peor.

-¿Te gustan, chico?

En aquel momento supe que no me haría daño, no solo por su tono de voz, sino por la enorme sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Se sentó a mi lado y alcanzó un libro desgastado con olor a viejo y lo abrió. En aquel papel amarillento tenía escrito algo que yo no alcanzaba a entender, lo único que mi mente de rapaz entendía eran aquellos garabatos que tanto me gustaban. Pasó a la siguiente página, mostrándome el dibujo de una isla en el mar.

-¿Ves lo qué hay aquí? Antonio-Me preguntó-Esta son las Madeiras, donde nosotros estamos.

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no por aquella afirmación.

-¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?-Pregunté, temeroso

**-**Aunque parezca ajeno a las cosas que suceden en esta casa, o quienes habitan en ella, no es así-Sonrió, y acarició mi cabeza- Eres el chico que canta canciones sobre los tomates en las caballerizas, el que cuida de mi pequeño hijo Diego cuando Felisa está tejiendo por las tardes, el que se cuela cada vez que puede en mi despacho cuando no me encuentro en casa.

-¿¡C-Cómo es que vos…!?

-Yo lo sé todo.

-¿Todo?

El susodicho asintió.

-Claro, ¿A caso lo dudabas?-Me sonrió y removió mis cabellos como si fuera un perro. Se levantó y me tendió la mano, indeciso, la tomé y también me levanté. Me miró por unos instantes, de arriba a abajo, como un ganadero examinando a su vaca o una mujer comprando un conejo en el mercado. No es que llevara precisamente mis mejores galas pero no era por eso por lo que me miraba.

-Dime Antonio…

Temblé, de emoción y de nerviosismo. Dentro de unos años sabría que cuando me sintiera de aquella manera, significaría un buen presagio.

-¿Te gustaría aprender cartografía?

Y así fue, porque desde aquel día, me convertiría en su aprendiz, y mi vida y mi mente cambiarían radicalmente a partir de ese momento.

Con el paso del tiempo, aprendí a leer, a escribir, a leer mapas, comprenderlos. No solo aprendí con ello a trazar rutas comerciales, sino que llegué a aprender verdaderamente geografía e historia. Los mapas dejaron de ser simples dibujos, para convertirse en mi verdadera pasión. A esto, muchos años más tarde, se nos uniría el pequeño Diego.

El señor Colón tenía muchas ideas extrañas en su cabeza. Debido a la conquista de los turcos en Constantinopla, el comercio con Asia estaba completamente restringido con Europa a través del mar Mediterráneo, por ello, unos meses antes, había comenzado a investigar otra ruta alternativa para llegar a las Indias, con la ayuda de un cosmógrafo florentino llamado Paolo dal Pozzo Toscanelli y, juntos habían comenzado a revivir antiguas teorías de la época griega para poder encontrar una ruta comercial alternativa, como por ejemplo, la de que la tierra en verdad era _redonda_ y no _cuadrada_ ¡Eran de verdad ideas estúpidas! O eso pensaba yo cuando las escuché por primera vez, una tarde de verano en la terraza, mientras yo jugaba con el pequeño Diego.

-Algún día llegaré a las Indias por otra ruta que no sea la mediterránea-Dijo de repente, mientras su vista se perdía en el agua del mar.

-Con todos mis respetos mi señor, dudo mucho que vos podáis encontrar tal ruta-Le contesté, con mi mayor educación y sinceridad. Quizás si él hubiera sido otro noble, me hubiera lanzado al océano por impertinente, pero él no era cualquier noble-¡N-No me malinterpretéis! No estoy dudando en absoluto de vuestra merced, es solo que…

Con un aire aburrido, se giró hacia mi. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente menospreciase sus ideas y su tenacidad o que, simplemente, lo tomaran por loco, y aunque a veces lo haya tomado como tal, siempre he tenido una grandiosa fe en él.

-Te parece imposible ¿verdad?

-S-Si…

Se acercó a mi, arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura y me sonrió.

-Pues déjame decirte una cosa, Antonio-Cogió al pequeño Diego en brazos, el cual solo tenía tres años por aquel entonces- Voy a hacerlo, porque hay una ruta que todavía nadie ha probado.

Le miré, entre sorprendido y curioso. Aquel hombre era fascinante, tanto por sus ideas como por su osadía y valentía. Quizás también por su demencia.

-¿Cuál ruta? Si puedo saber…

Señaló hacia el mar, en dirección recta.

-Por el oeste...Cruzando el mar Tormentoso.

Caí sobre mis posaderas, asustado por la idea de ver internarse a al maese por aquel mar tan peligroso. Él sonrió, divertido. ¡No tenía gracia alguna!

-¿¡El mar Tormentoso!? ¡N-Nadie ha cruzado nunca ese mar!-Exclamé, perdiendo las formas. ¡Aquel hombre era un verdadero loco!

-Por eso. Es la única ruta viable, y que nunca se ha probado. Yo sé que se puede ir por ahí-Me miró, con un brillo de determinación en los ojos-Quiero ir a las Indias por el oeste…La tierra es redonda. Lo sé.

Aquel sentimiento de emoción y nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de mí, aunque no le di importancia. En aquel momento, solo podía fijarme en semejante temerario que estaba sentenciado a morir bajo las aguas del desconocido Mar Tormentoso.

Pero diez años después, regresó a España después de más de un año, con un semblante alegre y una sonrisa victoriosa. Había cruzado el mar tormentoso, pisando tierra al otro lado del océano. Pero aquello no eran las Indias ni mucho menos, era una tierra desconocida, que nunca había sido pisada por ningún otro salvo él, él y solo él.

Fue recibido por los Reyes Católicos en persona ¡Los reyes, Dios mío! Dándole su más sincera gratitud por su aporte al imperio español. Yo mismo vi como aquello acontecía: Cristóbal Colón, un hombre donde los haya, siendo condecorado por sus majestades. Quizás fuera un loco, si, pero había conseguido lo que nadie en su vida podría conseguir jamás.

Desde entonces, desde aquel mismo momento supe que quería llegar a ser como él, un explorador temerario e inteligente, aunque nunca llegase a su misma altura. Era mi sueño, y el de Diego, convertirnos en personas tan importantes como él.

Y hoy, hoy mismo, se hacía realidad.

Entre pitos y flautas, me encuentro en el puerto de Palos de la Frontera, en Huelva, al sur de España, dónde mi mentor, Cristóbal Colón, inició su viaje a las Indias dos años atrás, topándose con tierras desconocidas. Ahora mismo, en esta etapa de mi vida, he ganado cierta fama como cartógrafo y navegante, lo cual me hace extremadamente feliz. Este no es mi primer viaje, ya hice muchos con maese Colón antaño, pero nunca en mis veinticuatro años de vida había hecho un viaje tan largo. Estoy algo asustado, lo reconozco, aunque solo para mis adentros...Pues, después de todo, soy el capitán del barco, no puedo mostrar inseguridad.

Maese Colón se hizo cargo de que me colocaran como capitán _del Tormenta_, el navío del que ahora me haría cargo y, junto con mi pequeña pero, fuerte y valiente tripulación, pondría rumbo al Mar Tormentoso, siguiendo la misma ruta que Maese Colón siguió dos años atrás. Yo seguiría sus pasos, al igual que él siguió los de Marco Polo y otros exploradores afamados. El pensar que ambos teníamos esa similitud me hacía feliz de alguna manera.

El ya-no-tan-pequeño Diego me miraba entre curioso e impaciente, yo no me daba cuenta, estaba demasiado absorto contemplando_ mi barco..._Que raro se me hace oír eso. ¡Mi baaaaarco!

-¡Antonio!-Grita- ¡Vuelve de la luna!

No estaba en la luna, estaba en_ mi baaaaaaaaarco._

-P-Perdón Diego…Solo pensaba-Digo.

El menor suelta un suspiro y yo comienzo a reír. De verdad que echaría de menos a ese pequeño.

-¿De verdad que no puedo ir contigo? Toño…-Pregunta, entre infantil y tristón.

-Tienes catorce años, eres demasiado rapaz para venir conmigo. Cuando seas un verdadero macho, entonces hablaremos.

-¡Yo ya soy un verdadero macho!

-Pues cuando seas aún más macho-Le sonrío, él pone una mueca de disgusto-Vamos ¡No te despidas de mi con esa cara!

Noto como los ojos de mi-siempre-pequeño-Diego se inundan de lágrimas. Quería llorar tanto como yo, pero ambos tenemos que demostrar que somos hombres de verdad. Un hombre nunca llora. O eso me solían decir siempre.

-Ahora tú eres el hombre de la casa, Diego, debes de cuidar de Beatriz y Hernando ¿Recuerdas?- Le digo y entonces, Diego deja de protestar y asiente, resignado. Era cierto. Su madre, Doña Felisa, había muerto debido a una enfermedad desconocida, quedando huérfano de madre a los cinco años. Tres años después, en las tierras Cordobesas del sur de España, mi maese conoció a Beatriz Enríquez de Arana, una moza vivaracha y hermosa, no mucho mayor que yo, de la cual se enamoró y, un año después, concibieron un hijo llamado Hernando, aunque no estén casados y dudo que piensen en hacerlo. Mi maese aún le tiene mucho respeto a su difunta esposa.-Por eso-Continuo-Debes quedarte aquí. Y cuando crezcas…Te prometo que te llevaré conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro!

Le sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Y recuerda que… También tienes que encargarte de "Tres pillastres" que yo me sé…-Diego me sonrie al escuchar aquello. Sabía perfectamente a que _tres pillastres italianos_ me refería.

Me despido del zagal con el que, técnicamente, me había criado con una sonrisa falsa. Le doy un enorme abrazo que él corresponde con sinceridad plena y, antes se subir a bordo, me giro hacia atrás y veo como intenta reprimir las ganas de venir conmigo. Al ver esto, rápidamente, subo los escalones que llevan a la cubierta del esplendoroso galeón _Tormenta_, _mi barco_, el cual me llevaría a la aventura más emocionante que viviría jamás.

/

Mar Tormentoso: Nombre que se le dio al Océano Atlántico durante la edad media, ya que nadie había cruzado ese océano hasta que Cristóbal Colón lo hizo, en teoría.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Holiwis! Pos nada gente, que aquí os traigo mi nuevo fic, y si, este es histórico~ de los que a mi me gustan. En un principio iba a hacer uno sobre la segunda guerra mundial pero, de repente va y se me ocurre esto, además, la historia se tornaba interesante así que me puse a estudiar a Cristóbal Colón como loca y en dos días, ya tenía la información suficiente como para poder empezar. Como veréis, esto es un prólogo que ha servido un poco como para ubicaros en la época y la situación de Antonio. En este fic pretendo destacar la figura del Bad Touch trio al máximo, aunque aún no salieron Gil ni Fran...¡Pero en el próximo salen, lo juro por el chocolate milka! ;w;

En fin, si os gustó ya sabéis, dejadme un review un fav o algo y dadme vuestra opinión respecto a este nuevo fic, me ayudaría mucho.

**Ja na!**


	2. El comienzo

**Advertencia:** Un nombre humano: María Amalea Vargas (Sicilia, OC mía), una historia prusiana asombrosa, polizones y escasez de pasta.

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, las cartas de navegación están escritas en primera persona, ya que…Bueno, son cartas personales, por lo que si hablan en presente no os vayáis a confundir con el presente de ahora, hablan de **su** presente ¿eh?

Datos o explicaciones históricas abajo~

* * *

**~Capítulo 1: El comienzo~**

**Año 1494**

_-Carta de navegación, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt:_

Mi asombrosa memoria no es capaz de recordar en este momento el nombre de la ciudad en la que nací pero, lo único que sé, es que desde muy joven, ya se me había dado a empuñar una espada para aprender a defender mi religión y evangelizar a todo aquel que no fuera cristiano como yo. O para matar, simplemente. Y aunque ambos conceptos no tuvieran nada que ver, de alguna forma, iban cogidos de la mano.

Provengo de una familia noble de _Pru__sia,_ territorio que se encuentra al noroeste europeo, una tierra bella, llena de culturas y gente maravillosa, simplemente increíble. Casi tanto como yo.

Mi padre perteneció a la Orden Teutónica prusiana, luchando en encarnizadas batallas para proteger su religión, sus territorios y sus derechos como noble, cristiano y caballero. Por aquella época, la Europa central se encontraba en constante conflicto. Un siglo atrás, por el 1300, La Orden Teutónica había entrado a Polonia con el fin de someter a los países Bálticos, Estonia, Letonia y Lituania, y se había anexionado a sus territorios ciudades Polacas importantes como Pomerania y Cuyavia. En 1385, la _Unión de Krewo_ incorporó Lituania a la corona de Polonia mediante enlaces matrimoniales ya que ambas naciones fueron más que conscientes de que sólo mediante la acción conjunta, podrían frustrar los planes de expansión de los Teutones. Sin embargo, aún carecían de la capacidad militar para enfrentarse a ellos, por lo que sufrieron sus abusos en silencio durante años, hasta que, finalmente consiguieron la fuerza y los aliados suficientes para derrotar a La Unión Teutónica en la Batalla de Tannenberg, allá por el 1410, derrota aplastante para los teutones que desde ese momento, jamás volverían a recuperar la fuerza y el prestigio que antaño poseyeron. Se inició así, la Guerra de los trece años, en 1440, estallando la rebelión contra la Orden Teutónica, enfrentándose esta contra Polonia. En aquella guerra, se encontraba mi padre, un mozo robusto y valiente luchando contra los polacos en la rebelión contra los Teutones. Fueron cruentas y sangrientas batallas de las que, mi padre sobrevivió milagrosamente, hasta firmarse la Segunda paz de Torum, finalizando así la guerra.

Años más tarde, Dagobert Beilschmidt, mi progenitor, contraería matrimonio con Hannelore Beckenbauer, hija de un noble acaudalado de Königsberg… ¡Ah claro! Ahí nací yo, en Königsberg. Tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, mi asombrosa cabeza no da abasto con todas. En fin…

Mi padre llegó muy tocado y malherido de aquellas guerras tan sangrientas que presenció cuando sirvió en la Orden Teutónica, o al menos eso me contó madre, pues, yo nunca llegué a conocerle en aquella versión joven y alegre que según todos fue una vez. Lo único que yo llegué a ver de su persona fue…Lo que quedaba de él: Un borracho que encontró el bálsamo de su miedo en el fondo de un vaso de cerveza.

Aún puedo recordar los rezos de madre, mirando al cielo, con los ojos rojos. Rogándole a Dios para que cesaran las borracheras, los palazos y las violaciones que recibía cuando su marido se encontraba ebrio. Yo fui también objeto de aquellas palizas, pero siempre fui demasiado asombroso como para derrumbarme. Yo era el único apoyo de madre, no podía ponerme a llorar y rezarle a Dios por un milagro que jamás llegaría.

-Madre-Le dije una vez que estábamos solos en sus aposentos. Por aquel entonces, yo tenía diez años y era un niño albino, precioso y educado. Me sobra modestia, lo sé- Cuándo me case, le juro que vendréis conmigo y mi esposa. No permitiré que os vuelvan a poner una mano encima.

Ella me sonrió, con una sonrisa que oscureció de repente.

-Dios ha querido que este sea mi destino, hijo-Me dijo, con la voz ronca, resignada- Nadie puede cambiar los designios del Todopoderoso.

-¡Yo sí que puedo!-Afirmé, seguro de mí mismo. ¡Yo podía y puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga!

-Gilbert, nunca blasfemes en el nombre de Dios…

-No es una blasfemia, madre. ¡Yo soy la excepción de la regla y ya le he dicho que voy a llevarla conmigo en cuanto contraiga nupcias con Elizabeta! ¿O acaso duda de mi asombrosa capacidad? –Le sonreí y le giñé un ojo, de aquella manera que solo un personaje tan increíble como yo era capaz de hacer.

Me estrechó entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, llorando en silencio, como siempre, para evitar que algún criado o su propio esposo, escuchase sus sollozos y sus súplicas. La correspondí, hundiéndome en su pecho, sintiendo aquel calor tan reconfortante y apretando los labios para que nadie notase como rompía a llorar entre los brazos de madre.

A los ocho años, me habían prometido la mano de Elizabeta Hedervary, una joven húngara de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, con un espíritu tan aventurero como soñador, igual que yo. Su familia había contraído varios enlaces matrimoniales con la mía para favorecer ambas situaciones económicas. Nuestro enlace, solo sería uno de muchos más que se sucederían para que nuestros apellidos siguieran vigentes al paso de los siglos, las guerras o lo que diablos viniera.

Desde nuestro compromiso, Elizabeta y yo comenzamos a juntarnos a menudo. Para mi sorpresa, ella era una niña de dos caras: La cara remilgada, para los adultos, y la bruta y vivaracha, para mí. El solo pensar que era el único que podía disfrutar la verdadera cara de Elizabeta (Porque era su verdadera, de eso estaba y estoy seguro) me hacía extremadamente feliz. Jugábamos en el rio, a las peleas con espadas de madera, a las carreras, a ser piratas… Gracias a ella, mi infancia me fue más llevadera, siempre le agradeceré eso, aunque nunca se lo diga. ¡Quedaría como una hembra llorona delante de la húngara, y eso no puedo consentirlo, no señor! Soy demasiado asombroso para eso.

Sin embargo, lo que comenzaba siendo un matrimonio de conveniencia para mí, se volvió algo mucho más intenso y profundo con el paso de los años. No sé, la convivencia, nuestras bromas secretas, confidencias, juegos…Todo eso, se transformó en un sentimiento extraño, pero no desagradable, que me embargó por completo. Por primera vez, no veía mi casamiento como un escape del hogar y del control de mi padre, no. Lo que veía era mi boda con Elizabeta, mis hijos asombrosos con Elizabeta, mi futuro…Con Elizabeta. Todo eso me hacía feliz, y aunque nunca se lo reconociera…La quería. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo. Nunca lo sintió.

Su corazón ya pertenecía a _otra persona_.

Y encima me tuve que enterar de _la peor manera inimaginable._

¡P-Pero esa es ya otra historia, kesesese!

Ahora, ahora que mi padre ha muerto puedo hacer lo que me apetezca, todo lo que quiera. Al menos tengo…Dos años de libertad, sí.

En dos años, me casaré con la mujer que amo. Ella se casará con un hombre a quién no ama. Patético, y eso que yo soy asombroso…Pero sí, la situación es patética, y mucho.

Decidí que debía tomarme un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo, dos años enteros para mí. Dejé mi querida tierra y me encaminé hacia el sur, buscando algo que hacer que me mereciese la pena. No sabía a donde me llevaría el destino, es más, ni si quiera creía en eso llamado _destino_, pero…No sé cómo, en unos meses, acabé llegando a España con una mano delante y otra detrás.

Oí hablar de un tal Cristóbal Colón durante mis primeros días en aquel país. Tenía suerte de hablar español, una persona tan asombrosa como yo también debía de ser culta y conocer idiomas ¿Verdad?

Al parecer, ese tal Colón había descubierto territorios desconocidos al oeste, cruzando el mar Tormentoso, mientras buscaba una ruta alternativa a las Indias…Pero ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre haber cometido tal acto de locura? ¡La tierra es cuadrada por el amor de Dios! Todo el mundo sabe que si avanzas por el Mar Tormentoso acabas cayendo por una cascada gigante de agua, es algo de lógica.

Atraído por la curiosidad, llegué al sur de España, a Huelva concretamente, una tierra maravillosa bañada por el sol del mediterráneo y la sombra de los olivares…Vamos, un lugar precioso. Pero no tanto como yo.

Así, después de sobrevivir a un viaje digno de un aventurero como yo, llego al puerto de Palos de la Frontera en Huelva y me uno a la tripulación de un galeón llamado el _Tormenta, _que en breves partirá rumbo al mar Tormentoso. El capitán del navío en cuestión, es un tipo alegre y optimista, de ojos verdes brillantes y sonrisa sincera. Es de esas típicas personas que, sin saber porque, caen bien a todos. Creo que se llama Ano-tomatito o algo así…

-Antonio-Dice el susodicho con un semblante alegre ¡Eso! Antonio. Que nombres más raros tienen los españoles, diablos…- ¿Sois el prusiano del que me hablaron? Gilbert ¿Verdad?

-¡El mismo que viste y calza kesesese!-Le respondo con mi asombrosa risilla.

-Bien, ¡Bienvenido a bordo!-Antonio me sonríe. Se toma confianzas rápidamente pues, me pasa un brazo por el hombro. Yo hago lo mismo, en eso ambos somos iguales- Decidme una cosa… ¿Cómo es que alguien de tan lejos como vos ha llegado hasta aquí?

Quedo estático por unos segundos…No puedo decirle que es porque estoy hasta mis cinco metros prusianos de mi vida, mi futura mujer, mis futuros suegros que son una verdadera carga y, la gota que colmó al vaso: El hecho de que no me hayan aceptado en la Orden Teutónica por "preparación insuficiente"… ¡Y una porra! ¡Soy un macho fuerte y valiente y se los demostraré! Me iré a aquellas tierras desconocidas, al otro lado del mar Tormentoso y ya veremos quién es el débil y el carente de preparación aquí ¡Si señor!

-Emm…-Antonio espera una respuesta. ¡Piensa Gilbert, piensa!- Bueno, digamos que…El destino me ha traído hasta aquí, en busca de aventuras-Le digo. ¿¡Pero qué he dicho!? ¡Ha sido la cosa más empalagosa que he podido soltar! Pero, para mi suerte a Antonio parece gustarle eso porque me sonríe, y no es una sonrisa burlona ni una falsa. Si va a ser verdad que los españoles son todos unos románticos… ¡Mi labia me ha salvado esta vez! Si es que soy asombroso, digan lo que digan.

-Señor Fernández…-Le digo con todo mi respeto prusiano, pero Antonio me corta.

-Llamadme Antonio por favor. El señor Fernández era mi padre-Declara- Yo os llamo a vos por vuestro nombre, y vos me llamáis a mí por el mío ¿Estamos?

Definitivamente, este tipo me cae bien.

-Estamos-Asiento.

Me conduce hasta las escaleras, las cuales llevan hacia la cubierta, donde un numeroso grupo de hombres se agrupa en el centro, colocándose en orden al ver como el español se dirige a ellos. Muchos de ellos parecen ser mayores de cuarenta años, todos vestidos con harapos, barbas blancas, dientes amarillos y cicatrices en el rostro. Quizás sean más viejos y feos que mi asombrosa persona, pero más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo. La experiencia vale más en mares embravecidos que toda mi increíble fuerza y juventud.

Pero eso no quita que sea mucho mejor que ellos, claro que no.

Me coloco al lado de un tipo bastante sonriente, de cabellos rubios recogidos de una coleta. Si no fuera por esa barba negra que asomaba a su mentón, hubiera creído que era una mujer. No parece ser mucho mayor que yo, lo cual me sorprende, ya que casi la mitad de la tripulación son una manada de viejos lobos de mar con el aspecto más desarrapado que podían tener. ¡Al menos podrían arreglarse _un poco_! ¿No?

Vale que yo tampoco vaya en mis mejores galas… Solo llevo un chaleco de piel negra, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones bombachos del mismo color con unas botas negras. Antes poseía ropajes mucho mejores pero… Era, o vender mi cuerpo o morir de hambre… pero, digamos que en las _mancebías _no hay mucha demanda de hombres para el puesto de fulano. ¡Y además, yo jamás vendería mi cuerpo! Nadie es tan asombroso como para poder poseerlo, como mucho Elizabeta, aunque ella no lo desee… Por eso, simplemente me decidí a vender mi ropa, la cual estaba hecha de telas y bordados costosos, acorde con mi clase social, sí señor.

Antonio pegó un zapatazo en las tablas de la cubierta, sobresaltando a los marineros. A mi no, por su puesto, yo no me sobresalto por tales actos….Bueno, quizás chillé _un poquito. _Ganándome las risotadas burlonas de aquellos viejos zarrapastrosos. ¡Serán hijos de…!

-Oh _Mon dieu_…-Me susurra el rubio con un notable cierto francés. Parece ser que no soy el único no-español aquí-No les hagas caso.

Susurro un gracias que no llega a escuchar, porque el capitán Antonio comienza su discurso con un tono de voz alto. Sin olvidar esa alegría que siempre va con él, o eso me parece.

-¡Hoy, es un gran día para todos nosotros, al igual que para mí!-Declara-Dejaremos Huelva para embarcarnos en un viaje a tierras desconocidas, como hace dos años el señor Cristóbal Colón se involucró en un viaje en mares desconocidos, en busca de una ruta a las Indias. Así que, muchachos ¡Preparaos, partiremos en breves!

Suenan vítores y hurras por todos lados. Cada hombre se dirige hacia su puesto de trabajo y yo ocupo el mío…Como encargado de mantenimiento. ¡Vale, quizás no sea la persona mejor preparada del navío! Yo me crie entre nobles y gente acaudalada, no entre marines.

_Mein Gott_ ¡Ni si quiera sé cómo usar una fregona! …_Obviamente_ me callé eso último para poder entrar a la tripulación del _Tormenta. _Para mi asombrosa y nada cobarde persona (Que quede claro ¿eh?) es una forma de escapar de toda mi endemoniada vida por un tiempo.

Solo espero que dentro de diez años, no me acabe convirtiendo en una copia barata de lo que mi padre fue una vez.

-¡Soltad amarras!-Grita Antonio con una sonrisa, mientras agarra el timón con las dos manos.- ¡Partimos rumbo al Mar Tormentoso!

Se alzan las velas y el barco poco a poco va abandonando puerto para adentrarse en la mar. Antonio saluda alegremente hacia el puerto donde, un niño de no más de quince años le saluda de igual forma, con un pañuelo blanco en la mano. Sonrío para mí, un poco apenado. Yo no tengo a nadie que me despida o que me espere en ninguna parte, salvo mi madre quizás. Solo ella.

Voy viendo como el puerto se va quedando cada vez más a lo lejos al igual que mis esperanzas por volver a pisar tierra. Quizás, con suerte, una ola gigante me engulla y acabe de una vez con la triste y asombrosa persona que alguna vez creí ser.

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, el polizón Lovino Vargas:_

El barco ha empezado a moverse, estamos dejando puerto. Lo sé porque puedo oír desde el bote salvavidas en el que estoy escondido, los gritos y vítores de los marineros. Ojalá pudiera salir a respirar aire fresco, estirar las piernas y… reñir al estúpido de Antonio por ser un estúpido que no hace más que hacer estupideces.

Me siento frustrado, frustrado y como un completo idiota. No sé quién jodidos me mandaría meterme en el puto barco como polizón… ¡Ahg, maldición! Necesito darle un golpe a algo…

-¡Ve, hermano, me has hecho daño!-Lloriquea Feliciano cuando recibe un pisotón de mi parte.

Mucho mejor.

-Feliciano idiota, no grites que nos van a pillar-Amalea le cierra la boca con la mano derecha para evitar que siga lloriqueando-Y tú, Lovino, metete tu mala leche por la raja de las posaderas y cierra el pico.

Asiento, aunque no me pueda ver. ¡Estamos en un jodido bote salvavidas cerrado a cal y canto! No se ve una puta mierda. ¡Todo por culpa del jodido Antonio! Sí, es todo culpa suya. No sé ni porque me sigo preocupando de ese bastardo aventurero. Hasta hace dos años no hubiera creído que me preocuparía de un _español._

Y ahora me embarcaba en un puto barco solo por él.

Cuando los españoles llegaron al sur de Italia a partir de las _Vísperas Sicilianas,_ sometieron a todos los Sur-italianos que habitábamos en ellas. Nos despojaron de nuestros derechos, tierras, asesinaron a nuestras gentes y nos obligaron a adaptar su lengua y costumbres. En menos de un siglo, nuestra querida tierra quedo manchada por la sangre de las guerras y las revueltas. La guerra entre los españoles, italianos y otras potencias europeas aún seguía vigente cuando yo nací. Por aquel entonces era el hijo mayor proveniente de la nobleza napolitana, junto con mis dos hermanos, Feliciano y Amalea. No recuerdo mucho de aquella época la verdad, solo me vienen a la mente pequeños momentos, como mi madre sonriéndome y mi padre marchando a la guerra para no volver nunca más.

Al final, los españoles arribaron a Nápoles, despojando de su poderío y tierras a mi familia. Tratamos de huir, pero nos fue imposible. Ellos eran demasiados, estaban armados y contaban con el apoyo de italianos que se vendieron a ellos por el miedo a perder sus vidas. Mi madre trató de protegernos a mí y a mis hermanos. Huimos hacia el norte, saliendo de Nápoles por la noche por medio de un carruaje que guardábamos en las cuadras. Sin embargo, la mala fortuna volvió a cernirse sobre nosotros: Nos descubrieron dos días más tarde, en un pueblo cercano a las afueras de la ciudad napolitana.

Asesinaron a mi madre de un tiro en la cabeza, delante de nosotros. De aquello solo recuerdo las risas de los soldados, la sangre esparcida por el suelo…Los gritos de rabia y furia.

Fuimos llevados a los calabozos, donde estuvimos por más de tres años, sufriendo los abusos de los españoles, el hambre, el dolor de ser escoria. Ser la escoria de la escoria española. Después de aquello, acabaron soltándonos a la calle para que otros italianos capturados ocuparan lo que una vez fue nuestra cárcel de muerte en vida.

Fuimos vendidos como esclavos a un general militar español, quién había ocupado una finca italiana frente a las costas del sur. Allí nuestra situación no fue más favorable, seguimos pasando hambre y sufrimos los mimos abusos, incluso aún más que en los calabozos. Por aquel entonces yo tenía quince años, era un mozo con toda la vida por delante, condenado a no pertenecerme jamás mí mismo por el simple hecho de ser italiano, al igual que mis hermanos.

Pero no podía flaquear, yo debía protegerlos. Costase lo que costase, pasase lo que pasase.

A los cuatro años cumplidos de servir en aquella casa, el militante murió en combate, sin dejar testamento, quedando todo su patrimonio sin un heredero que lo disfrutase. Al final, distintos militares acabaron sirviéndose por su cuenta todos sus bienes, incluidos nosotros.

Acabamos en un navío, perteneciente a un comerciante de esclavos, siendo enviados a España para ser vendidos a cualquier postor que ofreciese dos _reales _por nosotros. Eso valíamos nosotros, dos putos reales.

No sabía cuánto cambiaría mi vida desde ese momento.

Llegamos a Granada, una ciudad al sur de las Españas, encerrados en una jaula como animales. Eso sí que lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue justo hace dos años, cuando arribamos a esta tierra poblada de conquistadores y asesinos. Los odiaba, y los odio. Odiaba a todos los españoles.

Llegamos a una plaza, donde se realizaban las subastas de esclavos. El gentío se reunía allí para pujar o para mirar. Aquello debía ser un espectáculo bastante divertido para los muy bastardos. Oí como un tipejo desaliñado señalaba a mi hermana Amalea con el dedo, sonriendo lascivamente. Había dado tres reales por ella, la angustia se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Otro levantó la mano y señaló a Feliciano. No, no, no, no…¡Aquello no podía estar pasándome!

-¡FELICIANO!-Intentaron sujetarme, pero la fuerza de mi desesperación era mucho más fuerte que ellos-¡AMALEA!

Grité y me aferré a ellos con uñas y dientes. Me molieron a golpes hasta que acabé soltándolos. Ahí sentí que mi vida se desmoronaba.

-¡Ofrezco dos doblones de oro por los tres!-Gritó una voz alegre y risueña. Pero decidida, muy decidida.

Pensé que había oído mal. El tipo en cuestión estaba ofreciendo dos _doblones_ de oro por los tres. ¡Dos doblones de oro, por el amor de Dios! Aquel tipo estaba loco ofreciendo tales dineros por nosotros. Lo miré y él me sonrió. Aquellos ojos verdes que se clavaron en los míos fueron los del bastardo de Antonio. Nuestro salvador. Mi salvador.

Desde entonces le debo la mayor deuda que jamás un hombre podrá deberle a otro: La vida.

Él era un hombre humilde que se ganaba la vida como cartógrafo. Aquellos dos doblones que había dado por nosotros, los había ahorrado para arreglar la espada de guerra de su difunto padre, pero el supuso que aquella situación era más urgente que arreglar un arma que jamás empuñaría. Entramos a su servicio, aunque yo no dejaba de mirarle mal ni mucho menos ¡Era un español! Las personas más horribles de este mundo. Sin embargo, él no nos miraba por encima del hombro, nos trataba como un igual. Nos daba la misma comida que él comía, trabajábamos las mismas horas que su persona… Como iguales.

Aquello era extraño y nuevo para mí.

-No deberías extrañarte por eso, Lovi-Me dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Agh, odio que me llame Lovi!- Yo nunca he necesitado de nadie salvo de mí mismo para sobrevivir, y no lo necesito ahora. Solo os…"compré", por llamarlo de alguna forma, para poder ayudaros. No me debéis nada.

-¡C-Calla!-Le espeté- ¡Si os digo que vamos a serviros, vamos a serviros! No nos gusta deberle nada a nadie ¡Y ahora dejadme que lave los putos tomates, jodidos!

Era extraño que pudiera hablarse así al que se suponía que era mi señor, aunque Antonio negase una y otra vez eso. Él decía que éramos sus amigos, que somos sus amigos, que aunque la amistad no pudiera ser comprada, en este caso, había sido el primer paso para iniciarla. ¡Sandeces!

Con el tiempo, Antonio se ha convertido en el español al que menos odio he profesado. Quizás le aprecie un poquito, _solo un poquito._

-Ve ¿Y cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí dentro?-Pregunta Feliciano, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Cuando arribemos a la _Gomera_-Le respondo.

-Ah, entonces pronto llegaremos a Inglaterra.

-¡La Gomera es una isla española que está por las Áfricas, tarugo!-Mi hermana me da una colleja en la cabeza, creyendo que era Feliciano.

-¡Jodidos _Sorella_, me has dado a mí!-Le grito.

-¡Y yo que sabía!

-Ve, dejad de gritar…

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!-Reprochamos al unísono.

Quizás mi relación con mis hermanos no sea la más buena, sin embargo, aunque a parte de Feliciano, no nos estemos dando abrazos todo el tiempo, sobran palabras cuando por tantos años nos hemos defendido a muerte los unos a los otros. Considero que esa es la prueba más importante de que nos tenemos en alta estima. Y sí, sé que esto ha sonado a hembra, pero lo ha dicho un macho ¡Así que callando! Jodidos.

Y así, nosotros tres nos embarcamos en La _Tormenta _de incógnito, dispuesto a seguir a Antonio a donde haga falta. No es que me importe lo que le pase al muy bastardo, ni mucho menos… ¡Es la deuda que tengo con él, lo que hace que deba perseguirlo! Nada más.

Después de todo, aunque él no lo reconozca, no es capaz de hacer nada solo sin nosotros.

/

_Unión de Krewo:_ Fue un acuerdo político y dinástico entre la reina de Polonia, Jadwiga de Anjou y el Gran Duque de Lituania, Jogaila Algirdaitis, para aliarse y luchar contra la Orden Teutónica.(Creo que esto salió en Hetalia, cuando Polonia grita "¡Muéstrame tu pene!" xD)

_Königsberg:_ Fue la capital de la Prusia Oriental.

_Mancebía:_ Era el nombre que se les daba a los prostíbulos, allá por la Edad Media.

_Vísperas Sicilianas:_ Fue un acontecimiento histórico de la matanza de franceses en Sicilia en el año 1282, que acabó causando la desaparición del dominio de Carlos I de Anjou en la isla, sustituido por la influencia de la Corona de Aragón española. (Copiado de Wikipedia )

_Doblón:_ Fue una moneda antigua española, acuñada por los Reyes Católicos en 1497 (Si, ya sé que en estamos en el 1494, pero no encontraba el nombre de la moneda anterior, me cansé, y puse esta misma moneda. Total, por tres años de diferencia…)

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Holiwis! He vuelto prontito a escribir porque ya me dieron las vacaciones de verano y carezco de vida social (?) Nuestro prusiano ya salió~ y Fran también, poco, pero también salió (?) Agadadha, lo he puesto un poco melancólico, como habréis notado, pero eso no afecta a su ego. ¡También he puesto a los hermanos Italia, yeheee! Y a Sicilia que también es su hermana, una OC mía que algún día tengo que dibujar, ahora que me acuerdo…. ¡Y os juro que en el siguiente capítulo, sale la carta de Navegación de Francis Bonnefoy, lo juro ;-;! Tengo que decir también que en el próximo cap, comienza la acción jujuju… Y bueno, si os gustó ya sabéis, dejadme un review o algo, y me decís si narro bien los sucesos históricos. Me mato para estudiarlos y ponerlos lo más entendible posible, espero que se entienda. Nos vemos gente.

**¡Ja na!**


	3. Ataque

**Advertencia: **Piratas, y palabras feas que los Venecianos no deben decir. Nombre humano, Alfonso para Portugal.

Datos o explicaciones históricas abajo~

* * *

**~Capítulo 2: Ataque~**

**Año 1494**

_-Carta de Navegación, el prófugo Francis Bonnefoy:_

Recuerdo que, cuando era niño, mi madre me llevaba a hurtadillas a una cala chica, bañada por las aguas frías y cristalinas del Mar Tormentoso...Era hermoso. Los pies en la arena, el sol rozando nuestra piel, la brisa marina que mecía nuestros cabellos...Todas esas sensaciones, las guardo como tesoros en lo más profundo de mi ser, al igual que la sonrisa dulce y, a la vez apagada de mi madre, Carlota de Saboya, una mujer hermosa, devota y fuerte que siempre veló por mi como yo por ella, cuando nunca nadie lo hizo por nosotros.

Ella me contó que, cuando era pequeña, siempre soñaba con tirarse al mar, escapar y huir de todo, de todos. Su sueño más anhelado fue el de vivir en una isla, rodeada de agua y animales. Sola y en paz, olvidando que una vez fue atadda a la desesperación y a la angustia de ser constantemente deshonrada y burlada.

Cuando mi padre enviudó de su primera mujer, mi madre fue obligada a casarse con él a la temprana edad de diez años, despojándola de su niñez, de los mejores años de su vida...De su libertad. Por el contrario, mi padre contaba con veintiocho años y con todas las libertades que un hombre de su situación social y poderío podía poseer. Mi progenitor, Luis XI, rey de Francia.

A pesar de la gran belleza de mi madre, de sus atributos y su buena disposición, padre nunca la amó ni la apreció en lo más mínimo. Su corazón, únicamente ocupado por el poder y su reino, era dado a cualquier buscona, con las cuales compartía el mismo lecho marital que compartía con su esposa, a la que dejaba de lado muchas noches como a un mueble usado, sola y desamparada. Quizás, fuera aquella desolación la que, de alguna manera acababa llevándose al otro lado a todos los varones que traía al mundo, y a los que con tanto ahínco buscaba para, al fin, darle un digno heredero a su esposo.

Todos sus hijos varones murieron en el parto...Salvo Charles y yo.

Nací en el año 1466, ya hace más de veinticinco años. Como primer hijo varón, desde muy niño, ya se me había preparado e instruido para convertirme en el futuro rey de Francia, despojándome de mi juventud y de mis libertades. _Todo por el bien de la Francia,_solía decirme mi padre. Sin embargo, mi madre, que había pasado por lo mismo que yo, y que quería que disfrutara de todo lo que ella no pudo, me llevaba de incógnito a fiestas y celebraciones, me enseñaba lugares de mi propio reino que no conocía, me contaba historias sobre piratas ingleses que luchaban por conseguir un preciado tesoro, escondido en algún lugar del mundo...

Pero lo más importante, fue que me enseñó a vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

Cuando nací, una gran alborozo inundó a todo el reino cuando al fin sus reyes fueron bendecidos con un barón sano y vivo. Mi padre me brindó desde muy niño todas las atenciones que, según él, un niño de mi posición merecía; por supuesto, sin sobrepasar el límite a lo estrictamente recomendable. Iba a ser rey, no un niñato consentido y mimado.

Cuatro años después, nació el menor de todos mis hermanos vivos (Anne, Jeanne, y yo): Charles. Él también causó un gran alborozo en Francia pues, dos barones en la familia real daba lugar a un mayor prestigio y a una mejor extensión de la influencia francesa, ya que, si se enlazaba matrimonialmente a mi hermano con una mujer de buena familia, él acabaría obteniendo una estimable reputación, la cual elevaría aún más nuestra situación social. Después de todo, los hijos nobles solo éramos herramientas usadas para brindar prestigio a nuestras familias. Solo para eso.

¿O no?

Charles era de constitución frágil, lo cual le llevó a tener muchos problemas de salud, y tanto mi padre como mi madre se preocupaban mucho por él, aportándole siempre los mejores cuidados y tratamientos. La mitad de su niñez la pasó en cama y la otra encerrado entre los muros de palacio. Debían de garantizar que su seguridad y salud prevalecieran..._Todo por el bien de la Francia._

Desde siempre, Charles y yo estuvimos muy unidos. Yo siempre intentaba sacarlo a la calle a escondidas, a través de la cocina o las caballerizas, a horas intempestivas en las que solamente los criados se encontrasen allí. Pero de alguna forma u otra siempre acababan pillándonos. Al cabo del tiempo, Charles acabó resignándose a conocer aquel mundo que tanto ansiaba ver...Pero yo no, y aunque lo intenté muchas veces, nuestra hermana Anne acababa descubriéndonos, pues, era en verdad una auténtica controladora...Aunque siempre lo hizo por nuestro bien.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí a estas horas!?-Anne era una verdadera fiera enfadada, más con un candelabro en la mano y con los cabellos revueltos debido a que acababa de levantarse de la cama-¡A vuestra habitación! ¡AHORA!

-¡Corre Francis!-Me gritó Charles mientras me arrastraba por los pasillos de palacio.

Nosotros tuvimos la suerte (Dentro de lo que cabía) De que éramos una familia unida. Entre nuestros hermanos siempre hubo una unión envidiable y un respeto mutuo que, a pesar de las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres que había y hay en esta época, mantuvimos fervientemente. Anne, la mayor, se había casado a los doce años con el duque de Borbón, el cual contaba con treinta y cinco años de edad, sin embargo, ella solía acudir a palacio para vigilarnos, ya que mi padre se encontraba enfermo por aquella época y mi madre volcaba toda atención en él, a pesar del trato recibido por su parte durante años.

Con Jeanne, la segunda hermana, la historia varió bastante. Fue alejada de nosotros mucho antes de que naciéramos, cuando contaba únicamente con cinco años. La adorábamos de todas formas, aunque no pudiéramos verla mucho. Era una cristiana devota, amable y alegre que fue criada por Francisco de Beaujeu, señor de Linieres y su esposa Ana de Culan, ambos elegidos tutores legales por mi padre para educarla y criarla, ya que, Jeanne había nacido con una deformidad en la columna, en los dedos, en las piernas y en los brazos; andaba encorvada y con la ayuda de un bastón. Fue alejada de la sociedad por haber nacido diferente, y nunca, desde los cinco años...Volvió a ver a nuestra madre.

Cuándo tenía quince años, la enfermedad de mi padre avanzó enormemente, dejándolo al borde de la muerte, y a mi madre al borde de la desesperación más absoluta. Charles, que contaba por aquella época con once años, se sentía impotente e inútil por no poder hacer nada por nuestro padre. Todo se había vuelto un caos en palacio, un melodrama cotidiano. Debido al enorme disgusto, Charles cayó enfermo, con muchísima fiebre. Anne se ausentó de su vida marital por unos meses, para cuidar de nuestro padre y de nuestro hermano. Mi padre agonizaba y Charles cada vez iba a peor, la situación no podía ser más insostenible. Incluso llegué a oír, una calurosa noche de verano, como mi padre, débil y preocupado por Charles, le decía a nuestra madre:

-Carlota-Su voz sonaba ronca y pesada. A penas podía respirar-...Si nuestro hijo sigue sufriendo de...De tal forma...Será...Será malo...Tanto para el Reino como para él mismo.

-¿Q-Qué me estáis tratando de decir? Esposo-Mi madre se tensó, intentando entrever que significaban las palabras de su marido. Palideció-¿No estaréis diciendo qué...?

-Es lo mejor. No puedo...Seguir viéndole sufrir de ésta forma-Ella palideció aún más y comenzó a sollozar. Él desvió la mirada- Lo mejor es que vaya con Dios de una vez.

En aquel momento yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo: Querían asesinar a mi hermano menor, decían que era lo mejor para él...No podía haber escuchado tales palabras. Aquello era impensable, mucho menos de mi padre, el cual siempre había velado enormemente por la salud de Charles.

Pero yo no iba a permitir tal cosa, no. Ya me había callado demasiadas cosas, como el casamiento de mi hermana Anne a tan temprana edad (Cosa a la que mi madre se opuso totalmente), o el encierro de Jeanne. No iba a quedarme callado, no otra vez.

Hablé con mi madre justo al día siguiente, mientras ella se desahogaba entre sollozos. Nuestra madre adoraba a cada uno de sus hijos, fueran sanos o no, fueran útiles o no, éramos su sangre por encima de todas las cosas y, aunque mi padre quisiera cometer tal acto de locura por preocupación hacia su hijo, no era una razón suficiente como para tener que asesinarlo.

Me quedé en la habitación de Charles por varios días después de dicho suceso, supervisando los víveres que le proporcionaban para cerciorarme de que no los habían envenenado. Muchas noches sin dormir, pensando alguna forma de evitarle a mi pobre y enfermo hermano el destino que le estaban asegurando, y tras muchas cavilaciones, solo se me vino a la mente una única forma de que él pudiera sobrevivir.

Él debía ser el Rey de Francia.

Aquello era una locura, lo sabía, pero era la única forma de poder librar a mi hermano de su destino fatal.

Me hice con un brebaje que, según la hechicera que me lo vendó,paralizaba los músculos del cuerpo de tal forma,que podía hacer parecer que mi cuerpo no procesara ni el más mínimo ápice de vida. Lo probé con un perro callejero, el cual quedó dormido a los segundos de tomarlo, y que despertó horas más tarde como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada...El animal parecía ni tan si quiera respirar. Me arriesgué a tomarlo, solamente informando a mi madre, la cual se opuso por completo...Pero era la única forma de que ambos viviésemos, aunque yo acabase perdiendo el derecho a la corona.

Charles era aún más importante.

Y así lo hice. Horas más tarde, una criada encontró mi cuerpo "sin vida" en mi recámara, mientras reposaba sobre la cama, teniendo horribles pesadillas sobre mi futuro desde ese momento en adelante. Mi madre acudió a mi habitación una vez oyó el grito de la sirvienta, haciéndose cargo de todo, inclusive del traslado de mi cuerpo y mi "funeral". El reino quedó devastado con la noticia de mi supuesta muerte, al igual que mi familia...Creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Anne llorar tan desconsoladamente, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir a abrazarla.

La noche siguiente a mi muerte, me provisé de unos cuántos víveres y dineros y me dispuse a huir de palacio. Mi madre trató de detenerme, alegando que podía buscarme unos tutores que se encargasen de mi. Ella quería que fuese libre, pero no quería verme de mendigo. Le sonreí.

-Madre-La agarré por los hombros y le miré a los ojos-¿Recuerda que una vez me dijo que su sueño era vivir en una isla rodeada de agua, sola y en paz?-Ella asintió, sollozando y conteniendo las lágrimas más de lo que su dolor le permitía-Yo viviré su sueño por vos, de ahora en adelante, aunque pase a ser un plebeyo, le juro que nunca olvidaré mis raíces y que viviré en paz. Estaré bien.

-Francis, hijo mío...-Mi madre me abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar en mi pecho-Cuídate mucho...Vive por mi...Por Charles...Por todos nosotros...-Me besó en la frente, antes de desaparecer de palacio y no volver a verla nunca más.

Un mes más tarde, la enfermedad de mi padre acabaría por llevárselo a la otra vida, y Anne tomaría la regencia, gobernando Francia por Charles, hasta que éste alcanzase los catorce años de mayoría de edad.

Y dos meses después de la muerte de mi padre, mi querida madre...Acabó corriendo su mismo destino.

Y así, fue como mi hermano acabó convirtiéndose en Charles VIII de Francia, y yo en un juglar de poca monta que vivía el día a día cantando y contando historias de pueblo en pueblo por un puñado de monedas, y quizás mi vida no fuera, ni sea, tan acomodada como antes, y quizás a veces pase hambre pero...Cada vez que diviso el mar en el horizonte, cada vez que veo la sonrisa de un niño al oír mis cánticos, cada vez que camino entre los paisanos de mi tierra como uno más...Me siento libre. Libre de verdad.

Y eso es algo que ningún noble podrá comprar.

Como un juglar y trotamundos que se precie, desde los quince he ido dando bandazos por todo lugar y toda mi tierra. Aprendí más sobre la cultura de Francia en la calle que en todos los libros que leí, también aprendí germánico, español, y un poco de anglosajón en mis viajes, debido a mis ansias de conocer y descubrir. No solo me convertí en mendigo y juglar al abandonar palacio, también me convertí en alumno de la vida, de su gente, del mundo.

Y hoy día, a mis veintiocho años no ha habido rincón de la Francia que no me haya recorrido. Harto de la monotonía, decidí lanzarme a la aventura y viajar a las Españas, en busca de nuevas oportunidades. Fueron unos meses bastante ajetreados, pero conseguí pasar fronteras y me encaminé hacia el sur, dispuesto a encontrarme con el mar. Aquel mar al que mi madre tanto anhelaba llegar.

Oí durante mi viaje sobre un tal Cristobal Colón, y como había conseguido la hazaña de cruzar el Mar Tormentoso en busca de una ruta alternativa a las Indias, llegando, sin quererlo, a tierras desconocidas. Al parecer, gente de todas partes estaba comenzando a encaminarse a Huelva para embarcarse en los Galeones que de allí saldrían para dirigirse rumbo a aquellas tierras. Lo vi como una buena oportunidad, algo fascinante y misterioso que llamó mi atención. Decidí entonces, dirigirme a Huelva y probar suerte, hacia el mar. Hacia los sueños de madre.

Y aquí me encuentro, formando parte del Galeón _Tormenta_ como cocinero del barco. Debo agradecer de mi buen gusto y mis habilidades culinarias, sino nunca hubiera conseguido tal empleo. Sin embargo, los alimentos que se hayan en la despensa no son...A los que yo acostumbraba a manejar en palacio. En fin, después de todo ya debería haberme acostumbrado, llevo más de dieciocho años fuera de palacio._ ¡Mon dieu! _¿Tanto! El tiempo ha pasado volando, ciertamente.

El barco ya hace unas horas que dejó puerto, ya puede divisarse la bella ciudad portuaria de Palos de la Frontera. Ahora, como mi madre deseó una vez, me encuentro rodeado de agua por todas partes, y quizás no me encuentre solo, pero si en paz. Pues, hace dieciocho años no solo salvé la vida de Charles, sino que también salvé mi espíritu de la eterna esclavitud de la corona, pues, aquello no iba conmigo.

Y es que no hay nada mejor, que sentirse en paz con uno mismo.

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:_

El viento mueve las velas a nuestro favor, rumbo al sur, hacia la Isla de la Gomera, siguiendo la ruta que, dos años atrás, maese Colón siguió para adentrarse en mares desconocidos. Hasta el momento de nuestra corta travesía no ha habido contratiempo alguno, lo cual me hace feliz, tanto como capitán como tripulante. En estos tiempos que corren son muy frecuentes los motines y las conspiraciones...Como dirigente de la tripulación, debo de tener mucho cuidado con eso, no quiero una revuelta en mi contra.

El aroma del mar me hace sentir mucho más fresco y liberado, me hace olvidar todas las cosas malas que he vivido, todos y cada uno de los momentos tristes que alguna vez inundaron mis ojos de un abrumador pesar.

Bueno, casi todos...

Me llevo la mano a la cruz que llevo colgada del cuello y la beso, esperando que de alguna forma ésta me de fuerzas para poder continuar y seguir mi camino, mi camino hacia un nuevo mundo. Madre hubiera querido...Que así fuera.

Miro a mi alrededor y sonrío. Toda mi tripulación parece estar en forma, a pesar de que algunos ya tienen varios años de más. Sin embargo, vale más la experiencia de los años vividos que éstos propios, así que no tengo motivo alguno por lo que preocuparme, aunque también hay sus excepciones ¡Por supuesto!:Están el cocinero Francis, un francés que, a parte de cocinar posee un don para el canto excepcional; El Prusiano Gilbert, uno de los encargados de mantenimiento, alegre y vivaracho como el que más; También un portugués llamado Alfonso, marine desde muy zagal, con un gran conocimiento de las corrientes marinas, se encarga de la vigilancia, avisando si avista algún barco enemigo en la otra punta de las aguas, desde el mástil. Y junto conmigo, somos los miembros más jóvenes de toda la tripulación.

Me apoyo en un barril, descansando los brazos cuando oigo un grito proveniente de la cocina. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el lugar y veo como cacerolas y sartenes salen volando de un lado a otro. Escucho insultos en francés...¿Qué está pasando?

Corro en dirección a la cocina y veo a Francis con una cabeza de ajo en la mano, con el ceño fruncido y con un pequeño agujero en la frente, de la que, por cierto, sale un hilillo de sangre.

-¿F-Francis?-Es lo único que soy capaz de articular en este momento-¿Qué ha...?

-¡Maldito pollo! _¡Merde!_-Francis lanza las cabezas de ajo al aire mientras...Algo amarillo lo esquiva con facilidad-¡Estate quieto!

-¿Qué es eso, Francis?-Pregunto, intentando no destornillarme de risa al contemplar tal escena.

El francés sigue a lo suyo hasta que me mira, cansado.

-Es...Un pollo...De armas...Tomar-Jadea. Jodidos ¿Tan testarudo y rudo puede llegar a ser un pollo?- ¡Lo iba a meter en la cazuela cuando se escapó de mis manos y me picoteó la cabeza!...¡Oh, diablos! ¿¡Dónde se ha metido!?

El pollo, de color dorado como el sol, vuela por encima de nuestras cabezas con dificultad, parece encontrarse malherido de un ala. Francis, aprovechando esto, da un salto y agarra al pollo de un manotazo, sonriendo victoriosamente.

-¡Te tengo!-Sonríe, dirigiéndose a la cocina-Ahora, vamos a hacer un caldo...

Miro a Francis y suspiro. ¡Lo que ha liado por un pollo! Ciertamente tiene que ser un pollo tenaz y no muy común como para poder haber enfrentado a un ser humano...Aunque el francés precisamente no tenga fama de guerrero. Suspiro de nuevo y me doy media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir con mis labores cuando escucho una voz vivaracha y chillona al otro lado, cerca de la cocina.

-¿¡Qué hacéis!?-Indudablemente ese es Gilbert, el prusiano- ¿¡Como osáis meter a un pollo AHÍ DENTRO!?

Otra vez con el pollo...

-_Mon dieu! _¡Gilbert, _mon ami_, estaros quieto!-Oigo la voz de Francis, parece que están discutiendo-¡No!

Corro de nuevo en dirección a la cocina para cerciorarme de que la pelea no vaya a mayores. ¡Francis es un testarudo y Gilbert un pesado! Sin embargo, en la semana que llevamos en alta mar, desde que abandonamos puerto, han parecido congeniar bastante bien. ¡Y qué decir que yo no me he unido a sus interesantes charlas, ni mucho menos!Ambos son hombres de tierras distintas, hombres de mundo, como yo. Lo cual no quita en absoluto que cada uno tenga sus rarezas...

Escucho otro gritito, ya hay varios curiosos dirigiéndose a la cocina...¡Solamente es un pollo, por el amor de Dios! Pero parece ser que en sus países de origen, el ave es un animal sagrado o importante que no debe ser menospreciado...O algo así.

Y yo aquí montándome mis propias historias cuando tendría que estar deteniendo el posible conflicto.

Entro a la cocina y veo a Francis con una sartén en la cabeza y un tomate en la mano. Gilbert sostiene al pollo entre sus manos mientras intenta protegerlo de la mirada fulminante del francés...¡No!

Francis hace ademán de arrojarles el tomate pero yo se lo impido en el último segundo.

-¡No!-Le grito, y le arrebato el tomate de entre las manos-¡Cualquier cosa menos este lindo tomatito!

-¿Q-Qué?-Francis me mira perplejo ante mis palabras. Él no sabe que mi amor por los tomates es irracional y apasionado, simplemente, me encantan, son tan rojos y redonditos...Eh, en fin. Gilbert, aprovechando mi epifanía tomatal y la estupefacción de Francis, huye con el pollo en dirección a proa, riéndose extrañamente como solo él hace.

-¡Kesesese!

-¡Volved con el pollo ahora mismo, Gil-Le grita Francis desde el otro lado, intentando alcanzarle-¡Quiero hacer caldo de pollo!

-¡Hay otros condimentos que podéis usar a parte de este noble animal polluno!-Le contesta.

-¡Pero yo quiero ESE POLLO!

Sonrío. Quizás estén un poco locos, pero debo reconocer que su propia falta de cordura da un toque más alegre a la tripulación, normalmente seria, callada y ruda. Considero que, este infantilismo hará que nuestro viaje por el mar Tormentoso sea mucho más ameno, al menos a mi ver.

-¡Capitán!-Alfonso me gritó desde lo más alto del mástil y, aunque éste estuviera muy alto, pude notar en el rostro del chico un deje de horror. Su voz sonó nerviosa-¡He avistado un barco extraño en la otra punta, se dirige hacia nosotros!

-¿Has podido distinguir su bandera?-Le pregunto. La tripulación ahora observa con preocupación la nueva noticia, esperando que, con suerte, el nuevo navío no les cause problema alguno. Frunzo el ceño-¿Alfonso?

Su rostro parece palidecer más.

-Creo...¡Creo que son piratas, mi capitán!

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, el polizón Lovino Vargas:_

-¡Ve! ¿¡Piratas!?

-¡Sshhhh!-Amalea tapa la boca de Feliciano con las dos manos, intentando acallar sus incesantes grititos-Nos van a descubrir, cállate.

Llevamos al menos, una semana en alta mar, escondidos en un puñetero bote salvavidas del que no podemos salir...No al menos hasta llegar a la Gomera, dónde entonces hablaremos con el estúpido del bastardo para que nos incluya en la tripulación porque...Es un inútil que no puede hacer nada sin nosotros tres.

-Ese no es el verdadero motivo,_ fratello idiota_-Me interrumpe mi hermana. Feliciano me acaricia la cabeza, algo más calmado, mientras repite varios "ve" en silencio-Sabes muy bien que...Desde que Isabel murió, él...

-Nosotros también perdimos una madre y no hicimos ninguna estupidez-Le contesto. Antonio precipitó su viaje porque, a pesar de que su sueño siempre fue seguir los pasos de Don Colón, él ya no quería seguir en tierra. Nunca le gustó la tierra, salvo para cultivar sus (Y también mis) preciados tomates. Para él, la lucha entre reinos por la tierra fue la que se llevó a su padre en la guerra contra los moros. Y ahora, la tierra que tanto detestaba, era en la que su madre reposaba en paz, después de que una dolorosa enfermedad se la llevara.

Antonio no pudo soportarlo.

Y sin embargo...

-¡Alzad las velas!-Grita una voz grave-¡Cambiad el rumbo al suroeste, hay que despistar a esos malditos piratas!

-Mierda...-Susurro. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo...Todavía sigo en el puto salvavidas como polizón, junto con mis hermanos. Además, no hemos comido desde que salimos de puerto y...Dudo que pudiera hacer algo útil durante la pelea...Si es que hay alguna.

Que espero que no...

-V-Ve...-Feliciano se agarra a mi como los franceses a todo lo que se mueve-¡T-Tengo miedo!

-¡Quita!-Le espeto-Y no va a pasarte nada,no nos pasará nada, maldición-O eso espero.

-Voy a echar un vistazo...-Amalea comienza a moverse a gatas entre la oscuridad del bote salvavidas, abriéndose paso a través de un hueco (Ya que el bote está ligeramente levantado) y haciendo que su pequeña cabeza salga por éste.

-¡Lea! ¿Qué haces loca?-Intento detenerla pero ella es más rápida que yo-_Sorella!_

De repente, mi hermana se aleja del lugar, gateando lo más deprisa que puede a nuestro encuentro y, aunque no puedo asegurarlo con la pesada oscuridad que nos envuelve, diría que está pálida.

-¿Lea?...

-Ya están aquí...

-¿V-Ve?-Feliciano se abraza a mi con más fuerza.

-Los piratas...Ya están aquí.

Enmudezco.

Me dirijo hacia el hueco dónde segundos atrás, mi hermana había contemplado la llegada de dichos lobos de mar. Sé que es peligroso, que la curiosidad mató al gato pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, y hacer que mi impotencia crezca aún más.

Mi impotencia por no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar.

Veo a varios hombres corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos de ellos con armas, otros con pólvora. Uno de acento francés prepara los cañones junto con otro de...¿Cabello blanco? ¡Y encima con un pollo en la cabeza!...En fin. Veo a un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, rizado y ojos verdes gritando algo que no soy capaz de entender y...Lo veo.

Antonio se encuentra cargando una pistola de pólvora mientras mira en otra dirección, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado...Es muy poco usual que tenga tal semblante en su cara, juraría que nunca he visto el mínimo ápice de seriedad en sus orbes esmeraldas...Menos, cuando murió Isabel.

Miro en la misma dirección que él, hasta toparme con un galeón que se acerca al nuestro a toda velocidad. La madera del navío parece desgastada, pero el agua no parece afectarle en absoluto, debe de ser vieja pero resistente. El casco del barco posee unas aberturas para poder disparar los cañones que sobresalen de ellas y...Encima del mástil de aquel extraño barco, ondea una bandera color negra, con el dibujo de una calavera, siendo cruzada por dos espadas...La bandera pirata.

-¡Al fondo!-Les digo a mis hermanos. Éstos parecen no captar que estamos en peligro, aunque yo no pienso moverme de donde estoy. Tengo que ver lo que sucede-¡Rápido!

Amalea y Feliciano retroceden mientras yo sigo observando el panorama con cuidado de que ningún miembro de la tripulación me descubra. Veo a Antonio junto con varios hombres, preparar y desenfundar las armas, se escucha una risa en la lejanía, proveniente del otro navío.

-¡Mira a quién veo!-La voz a la cual pertenecía dicha risa, había cesado ésta para comenzar a dirigirse a a los tripulantes del _Tormenta_. Su tono era calmado y cínico, e indudablemente inglés- ¡Pero si es el perrito faldero de el_ Gran Cristóbal Colón_!-Dice, probablemente refiriéndose a Antonio. ¡Él no es un perrito faldero! Es un bastardo.

-Kirkland...-Murmura el español- ¿Qué jodidos hacéis vos aquí?

-¿Es qué ya no puedo venir ni haceros una visita?..._Captain Antonio_-Comenta, sarcástico.

Parece que desde su barco el inglesito se cree muy valiente...

-¡Ambos sabemos muy bien a qué habéis venido!-Antonio lleva las manos hacia la espada de su padre, la cual lleva colgada de su cadera, preparado para atacar. El pirata vuelve a soltar una carcajada.

Esto no me trae buena espina. Me asomo un poco más.

-¡Entonces no se hable más!-Alza su brazo,en la cual lleva una pistola. Dispara en el aire y entonces de detrás de las velas del galeón, aparecen una docena de hombres que, agarrándose con cuerdas invaden nuestro galeón por el aire. Kirkland suelta otra sonora risotada y entonces el cielo se ve inundado de sombras que sobrevuelan nuestras cabezas y posándose sobre el mástil de nuestro navío, y bajando por ésta con sus espadas en la boca.

-¡AL ABORDAJE!-Grita.

Los disparos pronto inundan en lugar, llenando la cubierta del navío de sangre y agua de mar. El barco pirata se acerca más al nuestro, veo que éste intenta enlazar su navío con el nuestro a través de una tabla para que sus demás piratas puedan proceder a invadir el barco y...

Un disparo casi aterriza sobre mi cabeza.

-¡COÑO!-Chillo y me meto dentro del bote salvavidas, rezándole a todos los santos para que un agujero no atraviese nuestras sienes.

-¡Lovi! ¿Qué pasa?-Feliciano tiembla de miedo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, que ya tiene veintiún años.

¡Y encima otro que me llama_ Lovi_!-Id a lo más profundo ¡Rápido!-Les grito y me dirijo a salir de nuevo por el hueco para observar la escena...Esta vez, en compañía-¿¡No os dije que os metierais dentro!?-Mis hermanos se han acoplado a la observación, tan curiosos como yo.

-¿Estará bien Antonio?-Amalea hace caso omiso de mis palabras y sigue mirando-Oh...¡Está allí!

Miro a la derecha, encontrándome una escena de lucha. Los piratas chocan sus espadas contra las de los marines, escucho el sonido de la bombas y los disparos de las pistolas contra los cuerpos de los combatientes. El rojo va tiñendo el lugar poco a poco, únicamente siendo remplazado por las olas que chocan contra la cubierta, y el rápido movimiento del hombre de pelo blanco, el cual maneja la espada prodigiosamente.

-¡Nadie puede con mi asombrosa persona!-Chilla y le propina una estocada a un lobo de mar que le atacaba por la espalda-¡Kesesese!

Pero eso no quita que sea idiota.

El de acento francés se defiende con otra espada, pero éste no parece tener destreza alguna con ella, o más bien, es que nunca ha usado alguna. El idiota del pollo en la cabeza patea al agresor del francés y se coloca a su espalda. Sonríen.

-_Merci, mon ami_-Le dice con ese...Horrible y cantarín tonito francés.

-_Keine ursache!_-Le contesta el otro-...¡Mira allí, Francis!-Le señala.

El francés mira en dirección a dónde el idiota del pollo le indica. Yo hago lo mismo.

-¡Capitán!

-¡Antonio!

-Bastardo...-Susurro desde mi escondite.

Antonio se bate en un fiero combate de espadas junto al pirata inglés. Éste maneja con elegancia la espada, esquivando fácilmente las estocadas apasionadas que el español intenta propinarle. Sonríe cuando consigue herir a Antonio levemente en el brazo izquierdo, rajando de cuajo toda la manga de su camisa. Algo de sangre mancha sus brazos...

-¡Antonio!-Chillo e intento salir de allí, siendo detenido por mis hermanos-¡Soltadme!

-¡No vas a poder hacer nada, Lovino!-Amalea me sostiene el brazo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Tú también morirás si sales ahí fuera!

-Lovi...Ve...Haz caso a la_ Sorella_...

-¿T-Tú también?-Solo consigo decir eso. ¡Van a matar al bastardo porque somos unos putos cobardes!...¿Por qué...Seré tan inútil?

Escucho otro grito y un disparo.

Me asomo para seguir contemplando la escena y veo como el francés y el peliblanco intentan ir al encuentro de Antonio, en vano, siendo frenados por varios piratas que intentan proteger a su amo Kirkland.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde se encuentra Antonio, aún luchando contra el inglés.

-¡Ríndete y dame los mapas, Antonio!-Kirkland saborea cada instante que ve a su contrincante jadear de cansancio pues, sabe que no está a su altura. La herida de su brazo izquierdo cada vez se hace más grande-¡Sabes que no puedes derrotarme!

-¡Jamás!-Antonio, con su _ ridícula_ y _desbordante_ pasión, se abre paso de entre los movimientos del inglés y consigue bloquear su defensa, propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago. El inglés, reprime una mueca de dolor y se curva sobre si mismo, aún con la espada en la mano, haciendo un movimiento rápido y derribando a Antonio de un puñetazo.

El español marca su fin cuando su arma cae al suelo.

El filo de la espada del Inglés se recorre lentamente en el torso del español, clavándose en este y dibujando mediante la sangre que sobresale una cruz. Antonio reprime un grito y una mueca de asco al ver que el inglés limpia su arma con la boca, lamiéndola. Sonríe perversamente clavando la espada en el suelo.

-¿Unas últimas palabras..._Captain Antonio_?

-Muérete, sucio perro de mar...-Le espeta éste.

Oigo al francés y al peliblanco gritar y, a la vez escucho como sus espadas chocan contra las de sus contrincantes. El sonido del mar embarbecido, rompiéndose contra el casco del barco, las gotas de sangre en el suelo, los gritos de dolor, los vítores de alegría...Pero ni yo ni mis hermanos somos capaces de oír nada, solo podemos podemos ver como Antonio es asesinado.

La imagen mental de mi madre frente a nosotros me viene a la mente. Su sonrisa brillante y alegre, sus ojos castaños y su melena azabache meciéndose con el viento...Para luego quedar quieta en el suelo, manchada de sangre, sus ojos sin vida, y su cuerpecillo inerte en el suelo debido al impacto de un tiro en la cabeza...

No...

¡No puedo volver a quedarme de brazos cruzados!

Me zafo del agarre de mis hermanos y salgo de mi escondrijo, cruzando la cubierta como un rayo, sin que nadie se percate de mi presencia. Paso al lado del francés y el idiota del pollo, llevándome la mano derecha hacia el bolsillo, de donde saco una navaja que me regaló el bastardo.

Salto, veo a Antonio en el suelo, con sus ojos esmeralda fijos en las orbes verdes del cejudo inglés. Cojo carrerilla y me lanzo sobre él, clavando en su costado la navaja torpemente. Oigo un grito y un puñetazo me derriba, todo va demasiado rápido para mi. La sangre y los disparos me confunden y de pronto comienzo a verlo todo distorsionado. Veo a Kirkland en el suelo, levantándose con torpeza y arrojando al mar mi navaja mientras, dolorido, agarra la brecha de sangre que le he propinado. A penas puede mantenerse en pie ¡Parece que le he dado en su punto flaco!

El inglés cae de rodillas al suelo, mirándome fieramente.

-¿L-Lovino...?

Miro detrás de mi, encontrándome con los ojos sorprendidos y cansados de Antonio. Su brillo característico está desapareciendo debido a toda la sangre que está perdiendo. Se levanta con dificultad, dejando ver su torso desnudo, sangrando. Sus labios no muestran una sonrisa, como hubiera esperado que fuera cuando me viera en su tripulación. Yo tampoco es que esté mostrando mi mejor cara.

-¿Eres...Tú?

No contesto. En ese momento, un cañón eclosiona contra el casco del _Tormenta,_ haciendo temblar la madera a nuestros pies, el agua inunda el lugar, mezclándose con la sangre de los caídos. Antonio sigue mirándome, pero yo ya no le miro a él.

Kirkland me apunta con una pistola, y todo se vuelve negro.

/

**Una cosa sobre Luis XI: **Él solamente tuvo **un hijo barón, **(Charles) todos los demás que tuvo murieron al nacer. Sin embargo, según la wikipedia (Tengo pocos sitios donde estudiar la historia del fic, lo siento) hubo un "Francisco" o, en la traducción francesa "Françoise" o "Francis" que nació en 1466, cuatro años antes que Charles (O Carlos VIII de Francia) pero que, sin embargo, nació muerto. Allí acoplé a Francis como el hermano mayor de Charles y heredero al trono. Por lo tanto, que quede claro, el puesto que Francis ocupó en su historia** no es real**. Es solo para que la historia quede mejor. El resto de los datos** si son reales**.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Matenme! Soy una jodida cabrona por dejaros así pero...¡Amo joder! :3... ¡Holiwis! En fin, siento haber tardado en escribir esto pero ando de vacaciones y me secuestraron a otra ciudad (?) ¡Y aquí os traigo la carta de Navegación de Francis como prometí! Espero que os haya gustado su historia. ¡Y al fin apareció Gilbird! Nuestro Gilbert no es nada sin su asombroso pollo ¿No creeis? ¡No odieis a Fran por haberselo querido comer! Yo en su lugar, también me hubiera intentado comer a Gilbert...Digo, al Gilbird (?) ¡Pues eso! Si os gustó ya sabéis, dejadme un review o algo y me dáis vuestra humilde opinión, y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

**Ja na!**


	4. En mares embravecidos

A partir de ahora, cuando haya algún dato histórico, os pondré un **** **para que sepáis que más debajo de os explica ¿Si?

Datos o explicaciones históricas abajo~

* * *

**~Capítulo 3: En mares embravecidos~**

**Año 1494**

_-Carta de navegación, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:_

La explosión anterior ha taponado mis oídos. No siento los brazos y un dolor agudo atraviesa mi pecho en cuanto veo a Kirkland apuntar a Lovino con un arma, ni si quiera sé porqué está él allí, aunque no es el momento de preocuparme por tales nimiedades. No sé que es lo que puedo hacer, me siento demasiado débil para moverme aunque eso no significa que no lo intente; las piernas me fallan y vuelvo a caer. No soy capaz de mirar a ningún otro lado que no sea la escena en la que me hallo, no soy capaz de hablar porque he perdido tal capacidad debido a la impresión, todo es un caos, todo va demasiado rápido.

Mi oído atina a escuchar como el inglés aprieta el gatillo. Lovi corre pelígro.

Oigo a lo lejos el sonido del mar, rompiéndose contra el casco roto del _Tormenta,_ los gritos desesperados de los marineros, el rugir de las aguas cada vez más turbulentas, todos y cada uno de los escandalosos sonidos de mi entorno, arremolinándose en mi contra y confundiéndome con mis propios pensamientos. Quizás haya sido el miedo lo que me ha paralizado, quizás ha sido mi propia mente la que ya no me permite seguir por miedo a perecer, quizás si sea un cobarde después de todo, lejos de ser un insulto a acercarse a ser una realidad.

Pero sé que, sea cobarde o no, no puedo acobardarme ahora, no en este momento, no cuando tantas personas dependen de mí.

Es ahora o nunca.

No sé de donde saco la fuerza pero me incorporo rápidamente, apoyándome en un barril e impulsándome en ésta para, de un salto, empujar a Lovi de lado e intentar salvarlo de su destino fatal. La bala destinada a su cráneo se pierde en el horizonte provocando un bufido por parte de Kirkland, quién exasperado, vuelve a apuntarnos con el arma, deseando ver nuestra sangre correr por el suelo, sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, no le daré el gusto de vernos morir a sus manos.

-_Bastard_...-Murmura el inglés antes de volver a apretar el gatillo. Sé que él también se encuentra al límite de sus fuerzas, está herido gracias al navajazo que le propinó Lovino en el costado. Sangra mucho.

Me pongo en medio de Lovino, quién tiene los ojos cerrados y está muerto de miedo. Le agarro de la mano, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a nuestro atacante. Yo también estoy asustado, pero no puedo mostrarme débil ante el enemigo, aunque esté a punto de morir, no puedo doblegarme ante nadie. Seré un hombre de honor hasta el final.

Y cuando me reúna con madre, ella estará orgullosa de mí.

-Despídete del mundo, _Anthony_-Kirkland me dedica una mirada en cuanto siento el cañón de su pistola apuntar mi cabeza. Rezo una oración mentalmente, aguardado a Dios y su reino, esperando encontrar las mismas maravillas que he encontrado aquí. Sonrío, incrédulo de que toda mi vida vaya a acabar en este mismo instante.

Si, voy a morir.

O eso creo.

En el último segundo de lo que creo que es mi final, entrecierro los ojos, esperando a que todo acabe...Pero no acaba. Miro a mi alrededor y veo el mismo cielo turbio del que me despedí segundos atrás, huelo el mismo olor al mar y a madera mojada, el roce de los mismos dedos que intercambio con Lovino, quién seguramente siga con los ojos cerrados. Vuelvo a posar mis orbes en la silueta del pirata, el cual parece estar más ocupado con otra cosa que con nuestro fusilamiento.

No sé cuándo ni como ocurre pero, sin comerlo ni beberlo, oigo un grito de dolor y veo que algo amarillo impacta contra la cabeza del pirata, haciéndole tambalear y dejar caer el arma al suelo. Pasan unos segundos de estupefacción hasta que me doy cuenta de que no hay ningún agujero atravesando mi cabeza ni ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo, algo ha impedido hacer correr mi sangre y…Entonces, me doy cuenta.

Sigo vivo.

-_W-What's happened!?_-Miro al inglés, el cual se encuentra mirando a todos lados, buscando al causante del golpe-¿¡Quién ha...!?-No llega a terminar la frase. Otra vez, la cosa amarilla vuelve a impactarse, ésta vez, contra su estómago, haciéndole retorcerse pero no por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, es el suficiente como para reaccionar y hacerme con su arma, haciendo las tornas cambiar, siendo ésta vez él el apuntado.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente-Kirkland se abalanza sobre mí y de un rápido momento me agarra la mano que sostiene el arma que momentos antes le he arrebatado, acorralándome-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de crío.

Gruño. Me está subestimando, sé que soy más fuerte que la última vez que nos encontramos, pero aun así no soy capaz de librarme de su agarre. Quizás el miedo y la incertidumbre ya hayan logrado vencerme del todo.

-¡Antonio!

Lovino se levanta con torpeza y e intenta golpear por la espalda de un codazo a Kirkland, quién lo esquiva con facilidad, arrastrándome a mí con él y volviendo a luchar por quién de los dos manejará el arma. Veo algo amarillo intentando meterse en nuestra pelea, sin éxito. Vuela a nuestro alrededor, en círculos. Es…

-¡Gilbird!

El pollo.

-¡Gilbird!-Vuelve a repetir Gilbert mientras se acerca a nosotros, seguido de Francis-¡Buen trabajo! Déjaselo ahora todo al mi asombroso yo.

Kirkland echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y me empuja violentamente contra el suelo, a unos centímetros de donde se encuentra Lovino. Me levanto con ayuda de él mientras observo como Kirkland retrocede unos pasos, viendo como es acorralado por Gilbert y algunos de mis camaradas. El inglés ve como su tripulación de lobos de mar ha quedado reducida a la mitad, al igual que la nuestra ha perdido valiosas vidas, no se ha visto tan afectada en sobremanera.

-_Bloody hell…_-Maldice el inglés por lo bajo, retrocediendo hacia las escaleras que conducen a proa, donde se encuentran sus camaradas piratas-…Esto no va a quedar así-Y dicho esto, aun agarrándose la sangrante herida del costado, sus piratas y él retroceden hacia su barco para buscar cobijo en él, dando por finalizada la contienda…Al menos por su parte.

-¡Espera!-Francis y varios hombres de mi tripulación intentan seguirle e impedirle escapar, sin embargo no lo logran pues una enorme ola embiste de nuevo contra el casco del galeón, tambaleándolo y haciéndonos caer contra el suelo. Es entonces, cuando yo y los demás, somos conscientes de nuestra situación.

El casco está dañado, nos hundimos.

-¡Mierda!-Chillo, intentando levantarme, pero las fuerzas me han abandonado nuevamente-¡Joder!

-Dudo que nos volvamos a ver_, Anthony_-Kirkland nombra mi nombre de nuevo con ese sucio acento inglés que tanto le caracteriza-Espero que al menos vos, y vuestra maldita tripulación sirváis al menos para algo y alimentéis a los peces-Sonríe sarcásticamente, soltando alguna que otra risotada. Se gira hacia mí y mira a mí alrededor, aún con esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Detente!-Le grita Francis, quién aún no parece rendirse. Kirkland se gira hacia a él, sonriendo, hasta que de pronto, su sonrisa se borra de su rostro, pasando a ser una mueca casi inapreciable de asombro, algo que nunca he visto en él, alguien que normalmente tiene todo bajo control. Intento girar la cabeza para ver lo que está observando pero pronto se gira sobre sí mismo y, en cinco segundos y con ayuda de una tabla, sus tripulantes y él ya han embarcado en su propio navío, dispuestos a alejarse de nuestra propia tragedia.

-¡Rápido!-Grita uno de mis camaradas-¡Hay que achicar el agua!

-¡De acuerdo!-Respondo gritando yo también con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan-¡Vamos todos al desván, intentemos hacer tiempo hasta llegar a tierra y…-Me quedo sin palabras. Una parte de mi sabe que es imposible hacer tiempo. El cielo amenaza con romperse de un momento a otro y unas gotas están ya estampándose contra la madera del galeón. Teniendo en cuenta el agua que entra por la cubierta, más la que entra por el agujero y viendo el rumbo que ha tomado la situación, dudo mucho que…

-Capitán-Alfonso pone una mano en mí hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, algo temblorosa, pero que intenta ser confiada-No os preocupéis. Quizás estemos aún a días de alcanzar las Canarias pero…Si tomabos rumbo hacia el noroeste-Se lleva un dedo a la boca y luego lo saca, alzándolo al aire-Teniendo en cuenta el viento y el oleaje del mar podremos llegar a las Madeira en unas horas. Solo que en ese tiempo tendremos que estar constantemente achicando agua-Me mira, inseguro-Yo…Creo que esta idea es disparatada pero creo que es mejor que esperar a morir.

Toda la tripulación me mira, inquieta y nerviosa. Lovino está detrás de mí, sin saber muy bien que decir. No sé cómo se ha podido descontrolar todo en tan poco tiempo…

-Ve ¡Nosotros le ayudaremos también!-Me giro hacia la voz dulce y familiar que suena detrás de mí. Un Feliciano algo más demacrado y delgado me saluda efusivamente mientras Amalea se cubre con una capa, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Estoy a punto de gritarle a Lovino y a sus hermanos el porqué de su atrevimiento cuando me percato de que no es el momento más oportuno. Maldigo mentalmente todo lo que se me ocurre y miro a mi tripulación y luego a Alfonso, sonriendo e intentando mantener la calma. Aún hay una posibilidad.

-De acuerdo…-Le dedico mi mirada menos amistosa a Lovino y este me fulmina con la mirada. ¡No quiero que Lovi se enfade pero debe entender que esto es lo peor que podía hacer! Se ha puesto en peligro tanto a él mismo como a sus hermanos. Ahora que el barco se hunde, mi deber es hacer lo posible porque todos sobrevivamos, incluidos ellos. Ahora también forman parte de la tripulación-¡No tenemos nada que perder! ¡En marcha tripulación!

Mis marines se ponen manos a la obra mientras yo intento incorporarme con la ayuda de Lovino. Gilbert y Francis me miran e intentan ayudarme pero yo niego con la cabeza, fingiendo que estoy perfectamente.

-Idos a ayudar. Haréis mucho mejor ayudando a taponar el agujero del caso que ayudándome a mí-Les miro y vuelvo a sonreír, mostrando la mejor cara que las circunstancias me permiten-Venga, rápido.

Los dos asientes, no sin antes unas palabras de aliento. Esos dos me caen estupendamente ¡Casi parecemos amigos de toda la vida!...En fin, de vuelta al mundo real me encaro con los ojos verde oliva de Lovino, quién me mira de soslayo, esperando un grito o un golpe por mi parte. El pobre está obsesionado con los roles de "esclavo" y "jefe" pero yo no lo compré ni a él ni a sus hermanos por mero capricho, no, simplemente, aquella inversión fue para liberarles de su esclavitud impuesta. Lovino para mi es demasiado importante, al igual que sus hermanos. Jamás les pondría una mano encima.

Sin embargo, colarse como polizones por a –saber-qué-motivos…Es algo que simplemente, no puedo ignorar.

-Ve a ayudarles-Le digo y el me mira con cara de besugo-¿No me has oído? ¡Venga, yo estaré bien! Dile a Feli que también te ayude y que Amalea venga aquí conmigo-Él asiente y señala a sus hermanos para que se acerquen, sin embargo, antes de que pueda alejarse de mi lado, le agarro del brazo y le miro con la mirada más amenazante que pueda poseer, para amedrentarle un poco-Y ya hablaremos tú y yo…

Se zafa de mi agarre, malhumorado y se dirige hacia donde sus hermanos se encuentran, murmurando algo que yo no escucho a oír y perdiéndose entre la humareda de la tormenta, el ajetreo del personal, el agua salada y la sangre de los caídos. La menor de los hermanos se acerca a mí con una sonrisa nerviosa que no logro distinguir pues, no consigo verla desde donde estoy. La vista ha comenzado a nublárseme y no puedo distinguir nada de lo que en mis pupilas se refleja. Las sombras se mezclan con los colores oscuros del cielo gris, sumiéndolos en la más absolutamente nada a la vez que siento como la sangre de las venas me abandona hasta dejarme seco. Pierdo las fuerzas, no veo nada, caigo al suelo.

Oigo un grito y mi ser se sume en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, la polizón Amalea Vargas:_

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya pero solamente sé que a mí se me está haciendo eterno. Todo el mundo está trabajando muy duro para achicar toda el agua que entra por el agujero del casco, sin embargo, dudo que podamos aguantar mucho más y, aunque las corrientes revueltas están haciendo que vayamos más deprisa, también hacen que cada vez más agua entre por otros lugares y nos hundamos aún más en las profundidades.

Miro a Alfonso, aquel tipo quién había propuesto la idea para dirigirnos a las Madeiras y quién ahora manejaba el mando del barco por Antonio. El tipo rubio francés saca cubos del agua que inunda el barco y el ser extraño del pollo coge los cubos y los echa al mar para completar el proceso. Feliciano y Lovino imitan el mismo mecanismo rápidamente pero…Debido a la fuerza del mar, cada vez se les hace más complicado trabajar y, cada vez, parece ser según los gritos de algunos marines, la grieta se va haciendo aún más grande.

Observo a Antonio, quién se encuentra inconsciente debido a toda la sangre que ha perdido, pero aún respira gracias al Señor. Algunos de los cortes que fueron provocados por las estocadas de aquel pirata no eran muy profundos, sin embargo, otros eran cerca de zonas sensibles del cuerpo, como la columna o cerca del pecho, así que tuve que hacerle un torniquete en varias de esas zonas para evitar que se desangrara por completo. Solo espero que podamos pisar tierra pronto y buscar un médico para Antonio y todos los marines que han resultado heridos debido al conflicto anterior.

_-Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas tua,sicut in caelo et in terra…_-Rezo el padre nuestro, esperando que mi señor Dios escuche mis palabras y nos ayude a salir de esta encrucijada en la que nos encontramos. La lluvia arrecia al compás de mis rezos y siento que estoy siendo burlada por él, pero eso no me impide seguir rezando por muy idiota que a la vez me sienta.

-¡Más rápido!-Les grita el hombre del cabello blanco. Su rostro denota una gran preocupación pero aun así no parece querer rendirse. Sus ojos color carmín me recuerdan a los de la sangre, brava e indomable de todos los pertenecientes a mi familia y, de alguna forma, sé que no puedo derrumbarme, al igual que él se esfuerza en dar aliento al resto de la tripulación. Ambos aún mantenemos la esperanza de que podemos salir de ésta y, de algún modo, me alienta a seguir a mi-¡Ya falta poco!

-… ¿Poco?-Me pregunto a mí misma, confundida. Miro hacia donde se encuentra Alonso, quién alza las manos con una sonrisa feliz en los labios, señalando algo entre la niebla que no soy capaz de apreciar. Fuerzo la vista, encontrándome con lo que parecen ser varias colinas bordeadas de verde pálido, quizás por el efecto que la niebla causa en ellas. Un tono tierra comienza a reflejarse en las aguas oscuras que nos rodean, y varias luces a lo lejos son lo único que se ve claramente entre tanta oscuridad.

-¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!-Anuncia Alonso gritando como un poseso, dejándose llevar por la alegría, mientras a todo el mundo parece habérseles renovado las fuerzas. Aumentan el ritmo de trabajo y, quizás sea por nuestra imaginación, pero parece que las corrientes están de nuestra parte pues, es como si fuéramos mucho más rápido que antes. La esperanza es la fuerza más poderosa que existe, es lo que nos hace levantarnos cuando no nos queda nada, es el único motivo que nos queda para vivir cuando se ha perdido todo. Es esa esperanza de ver la luz al final del túnel y encontrar algo detrás de ella que verdaderamente merezca la pena.

-¡Antonio!-Intento despertarle y éste retuerce un poco los labios-Despertaos ¡Rápido, despertaos!-Abre lentamente los ojos, algo confuso hasta posarlos sobre los míos-¡Mirad! –Le digo, sin poder contener mi euforia-¡Estamos salvados, hemos avistado tierra!-Repito, aún sin poder creérmelo yo- ¡Estamos salvados!

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt:_

Dejamos el barco anclado en la costa más cercana debido a la urgencia de pisar tierra y evitar el hundimiento. Ahora mismo, varios marines inspeccionan los daños mientras Alfonso habla con el cacique** del pueblo en su idioma natal, para explicarle nuestra situación y así poder ofrecernos algo de ayuda. El señor en cuestión acepta debido a la mejora entre las relaciones Españo-Portuguesas ya mostradas en la firma del Tratado de Tordesillas** entre los reyes de España y Portugal. Lo menos que dicho gobernante quiere es causar un conflicto por no haber socorrido a un navío español accidentado por un ataque pirata, o eso pienso yo debido a todas las explicaciones sobre la situación española que Antonio me ha dado.

El cacique trae a varios de sus hombres y nos ayuda a transportar los heridos hacia una casa de hospedaje que se encuentra cerca de la costa y, yo, como ser asombroso que soy tengo que ayudarles porque nadie cuenta con tanta fuerza como yo, aparte de Gilbird, claro está. Veo a un joven intentando arrastrar a Antonio, el cual se encuentra en pie, pero que sin embargo camina con dificultad.

-¡Hey muchacho, déjame ayudarte!-Le digo al chico que ayuda a Antonio a caminar-Eres un zagal de poca fuerza ¿Verdad?

-¿Muchacho?-Dice con una voz algo…¿Afeminada? Sin embargo, de enseguida carraspea y me mira con el ceño fruncido, intentando parecer varonil. ¡Pobre! No hay nadie más varonil y asombroso que yo-¡Claro, claro! Soy un hombre, _ja_…Y tranquilo, puedo sola…_Solo_.

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, la polizón Amalea Vargas:_

¿¡Este tío es imbécil o come piedras!? Claro que lo más conveniente es hacerse pasar por un hombre cuando te encuentras rodeado de ellos en medio del mar pero…¡Ni si quiera estoy disfrazada! ¿Tan masculina me veo? Desde luego si me pudiera hacer con un arma tened por seguro que os arrancaría vuestras partes nobles de un solo cuchillazo.

-Anda-Pasa un brazo por debajo del brazo izquierdo de Antonio, llegando hasta mi espalda. Siento un escalofrío-Te ayudaré, no seáis molestoso.

_Aquí el único molestoso eres tú._

-No importa, de verdad…-Contesto, intentando zafarme de él. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y menos de un loco de los pollos.

-Gracias por ayudarme, chicos-Nos mira Antonio, volviendo a tener ese característico brillo suyo en los ojos. Aún se encuentra demasiado débil como para poder caminar solo. Ciertamente necesita descansar rápido para poder recuperarse de toda la sangre perdida.

Llegamos al hospedaje más rápido de lo que esperaba, llevando, con ayuda del peliblanco, a Antonio hasta una habitación individual donde podrá descansar. Yo he insistido en que sea visto por un médico pero Antonio se rehúsa de ser visto por un "matasanos", para colmo, el del pollo también le da la razón.

Par de locos inconscientes. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, maldita sea.

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt:_

-¿Necesitáis algo de mi asombrosa persona, Antonio?-Le pregunto al español, quién solo atina a sonreír como siempre. Sé que el muchacho me está mirando con cara de besugo por mi comentario anterior pero voy a pasarlo por alto, solo está celoso de mí.

-No es necesario que os molestéis…-Antonio mira al muchacho con una cara indescifrable y luego se gira hacia mí, volviendo a recuperar aquella sonrisa que casi siempre suele mostrar- Gilbert, marcháos-Señala al muchacho, quién le mira…Algo acongojado-Trae a tus hermanos, rápido.

El muchacho sale de la habitación como la salación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con una vela en la mano, para poder guiarse por la oscuridad reinante en el hospedaje. Le dedico una mirada de soslayo a mi capitán y éste solo atina a incorporarse en la cama, con la mente en otra parte.

-Gilbert, gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí y…Gracias por lo de antes, _Gilberd-_Pronuncia el español con un acento característico que me hace reprimir una carcajada. _Gilberd_ pia ante el comentario y yo le acaricio la cabeza como el buen y asombroso dueño que soy-En serio, gracias por todo. Ahora, me gustaría que me dejaseis solo. Tengo que hablar con tres personitas sobre ciertos asuntos…

-De acuerdo, como deseéis. Descansad-Le digo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, preguntándome que será eso tan horrible que aquellos tres personajes misteriosos hicieron para ganarse tal mirada de Antonio. Entre ellos aquel muchacho de ojos ambar tan desafiante y de…Rostro tan afeminado a la vez.

Aquel joven me recuerda a la machorra de Elizabeta.

Me pregunto como le irá...

* * *

_-Carta de navegación, el polizón Feliciano Vargas:_

Ve…Ahora Lovi, Lea y yo, nos encaminamos a las habitaciones de arriba, hacia los aposentos del capitán Antonio. El lugar es bastante oscuro y siniestro, sumándole también la extensión del lugar y las innumerables habitaciones con las que cuenta, cada una de ellas escritas con un letrero en la puerta que se encuentra en otro idioma que no comprendo. Portugués, supongo.

-Ve…Lovi…-Le digo a mi hermanito, agarrándome a su brazo-¿Crees que Antonio esté muy enfadado con nosotros?

-Hombre, contento no va a estar-Contesta Amalea por él. Lovi se mantiene en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a las escaleras sobre las que nos encontramos, pendiente de no tropezarse con ellas.

Seguimos caminando hasta pararnos frente a la habitación perteneciente a nuestro jefe Antonio. Lovi es el primero en adelantarse, posando los dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta, girándolo con rapidez. Abre la puerta y se adentra en los aposentos sin pedir si quiera permiso alguno, nosotros vamos detrás de él, encontrándonos con un Antonio algo demacrado y cansado, debido a las heridas.

-¿Y bien?-Lovi le habla, desafiante. Yo sé que en verdad está asustado de su reacción pues, en verdad se preocupa mucho por él, aunque éste no lo reconozca. Teme haberle enfadado o causado molestias aunque seguramente si lo hemos enojado sea más bien por habernos puesto en peligro, más que por otra cosa.

Sé que mucha gente piensa que soy bobo pero, soy más espabilado de lo que puedan imaginar.

-¿Cómo habéis podido hacer una locura así? ¿¡Tenéis idea del peligro al que os habéis expuesto!?-Acerté, Antonio solamente estaba enojado por nuestro atrevimiento, no por haberle molestado-Lovi-Antonio miró a mi hermanito con el ceño fruncido-Tú eres el mayor, se supone que eres el que tiene la voz de la razón ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Y por qué encima te has traído a tus hermanos? ¿¡Acaso perdiste el juicio!?

-¡Ellos se acoplaron, yo iba a venir solo, maldición!-Le grita mi hermano, con la vena del cuello a punto de explotarle. Se ve que ya no puede contener los nervios ni mantener las formas. Todas sus emociones se encuentran a flor de piel debido a lo ocurrido hoy y, solo espero que mi hermano no acabe pagando su rabia con todos…Cosa muy usual en él.

Antonio bufa.

-Y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?-Le pregunta Antonio, exasperado. Lovino se tensa, sabe muy bien porque hemos decidido acompañarle pero explicarle aquello es tocar un tema nada cómodo para todos. Hace varios meses dicho tema fue sepultado bajo tierra, junto a las flores, los momentos felices, las risas, los pasteles de miel y los ojos verdes de Isabel Fernández Carriedo, de quién nunca jamás volveríamos a apreciar sus hermosas orbes, sus sonrisas y su buen hacer, ya que nunca jamás volvería a salir del lugar donde fue sepultada. La tierra que tanto odiaba Antonio. La tierra que todo se lo llevaba.

Tocar el tema de la muerte de su madre era abrir una brecha y crear un conflicto interino entre todo el torrente de emociones que nuestro jefe sentía por dentro y que guardaba con celo, pero que nunca compartía con nadie. A pesar de su buen carácter, podía llegar a ser muy reservado cuando se lo proponía, más aún en temas familiares.

-…Porque no podemos dejarte solo, idiota-Le espeta Lovino, intentando guardar sus verdaderas intenciones, nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Lovino prefiere estar con él y ayudar a curar su alma herida a base de mentiras, que contarle la verdad sobre nuestra aventurilla y abrir de nuevo un capítulo cerrado en las historia de su vida-…Porque no podemos dejarte. No podemos y no queremos ¿Vale? Vos nos necesitáis y nosotros os necesitamos, bastardo…¡Así que callando!

Aunque la mentira parece sacada de un romance** popular en la que alguien con dos dedos de frente no caería, Antonio cae en la mentira y recupera su sonrisa y su mirada chispeante de siempre, aunque intente controlarlo un poco debido al enfado y la preocupación que le hemos causado. Sin embargo, su cuerpo es demasiado sincero como para poder mentir a sus propias emociones y, con algo de esfuerzo, se levanta y abraza a Lovino como solamente él hace.

-¡Q-Quita, cojones!-Le vuelve a espetar Lovino, siendo ésta vez acompañado de un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Él odia que lo abracen y, a la vez, añora los abrazos que nuestra madre nos daba cuando éramos unos rapaces comenzando la vida-¡No me obligues a darte una patada, sé que estás herido pero no me contendré!

-No lo harás-Dice, alejándose un poco de él. Quizás mi jefe quiera mucho a mi hermanito pero eso no significa que tenga que arriesgarse a dañar aún más su integridad física-Gracias chicos.

Yo le sonrío y Amalea se adelanta para volver a recostarlo en la cama y regañarle por haberse levantado estando enfermo. A pesar de ser la menor de nosotros es la más madura de los tres…Y también la más mandona, casi una madre. Sería una estupenda.

-Me temo que ahora no hay vuelta atrás-Nos dice Antonio con una mueca, algo preocupado-No puedo dejaros solos, menos en las Madeiras siendo un territorio Portugués, ni si quiera en uno español, podrían cesar mis derechos sobre vosotros y nergaros vuestra libertad-Cavila unos instantes, antes de volver a posar sus orbes esmeralda en las nuestras-Os uniréis a mi tripulación, no os queda de otra.

-Ve, ya teníamos previsto eso Antonio-Le digo con una sonrisilla-Y no nos importa ¿Verdad?-Les pregunto a mis hermanos y éstos asienten-Te seguiremos a donde haga falta…Capitán.

-Menos al cuarto de baño-Bromea Amalea.

Antonio suelta una carcajada sonora y mira a nuestra hermana con una sonrisa. De nuevo, su rostro vuelve a mostrar una ligera mueca preocupada.

-Ahora el problema lo tenemos contigo, Lea-Le dice a nuestra hermana. ¿Qué problemas puede tener nuestra Amalea para unirse a la tripulación?-Ya sabes, eres una mujer y…

-...¿Y qué pasa con eso?-Le pregunta Amalea, molesta-¿Consideráis, acaso, que mi capacidad es menor que la de cualquier hombre?

-Nada de eso. Pero seréis la única mujer en alta mar, rodeada solo de hombres y…Bueno, ya me entendéis-Deja entrever algo de perversión en sus palabras y Lovino pone una mueca de asco. Amalea mantiene la compostura y yo me agarro de su brazo.

-Nosotros la protegeremos-Digo y señalo a mi hermano. Antonio vuelve a reír.

-No dudo que lo hagáis pero…No siempre podréis estar siempre con ella, así que-Le dedica una mirada a mi hermanita-Si quieres formar parte del_ Tormenta_, debéis hacer una cosa…

Amalea pone una mueca, le asusta saber qué es lo que va a tener que hacer, aunque, por la cara que está poniendo, puedo adivinar que ya lo sabe.

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Tendrás que hacerte pasar por un hombre, Lea-Concluye.

Lovino gira su cabeza inmediatamente a nuestra hermana menor, la cual no parece haberse sorprendido en absoluto por aquella afirmación. Yo creo lo anterior, que ya lo sabía de antes.

Ella sonríe, algo cansada y se cruza de brazos, sonriéndole a Lovino como diciéndole un "Todo está bien" silencioso. Tengo el don de poder leer a partir de las muecas de los seres a los que quiero, y adivinar qué es lo que quieren decir, y me siento muy orgulloso de ello.

-Está bien-Contesta nuestra hermana-Si tengo que hacer eso para formar parte de la tripulación, entonces que así sea.

**/**

_Cacique:_ Técnicamente era como se le llamaba a la persona que poseía el poder en un pueblo o alguna ciudad, ect. A esta forma de "gobierno" se la llamaba Caciquismo y siguió vigente en muchas zonas del mundo hasta hace algunas décadas.

_Tratado de Tordesillas:_ El Tratado de Tordesillas fue el compromiso suscrito en la localidad de Tordesillas el 7 de junio de 1494, entre los representantes de Isabel y Fernando, reyes de Castilla y de Aragón(España) , y los del rey Juan II (Portugal) en la cual se estableció un reparto de las zonas de navegación y conquista del Océano Atlántico y del Nuevo Mundo (América) con el fin de evitar conflictos de intereses entre la Monarquía Hispánica y el reino de Portugal.

_Romance:_ El romance es un poema característico de la tradición oral. Los romances son generalmente poemas narrativos de una gran variedad temática y se interpretan declamando, cantando o intercalando canto y declamación.

* * *

**Notitas:** ¡Holiwis! Aquí yo…Como siempre, tardando como la lentorra y vaga que soy :,D y de nuevo tengo que decir…¡Lo siento! Lo siento pero soy vaga de cojones, perdónenme. A parte no tuve mucha inspiración…En fin, me esforcé mucho y, con la ayuda de "Last of the Wilds" una instrumental preciosa de Nightwish que les recomiendo escuchar, terminé este cap. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que Lovi iba a morir de un disparo? Aish, aún no me conocen bien…No morirá nadie hasta que no haya yaoi (?) Por si no se dieron cuenta, el Antonio de este fic es más serio poooorque en la antigüedad lo era, al menos un poco más y no era tan despreocupado, no es un Ooc o como se llame, lo he puesto tal y como era en el pasado. ¡En fin! Creo que el "Primer año" durará unos tres o cuatro caps más y tranquilos, pronto habrá más pirateo para los amantes de Arthur y siento que lo estoy pintando muy malote, pero espero que me entendáis, es por meterle mejor en el papel de pirata sanguinario.

**¡Y ahora, a contestar a los reviews anónimos!** (Que ilusión, nunca contesté a uno y me siento guay (?) )

**lou:** Si nos comemos a Gilbert yo te ayudo **Risa francesa** ¡Y gracias por amar mi historia! Me hace muy feliz :,D y tranquila, habrá más momentos Gilberscos por los que amarle hohoho.

¡En fin! Espero que os haya gustado el cap, gracias por todos vuestros reviews y demás, me hacen super feliz, en serio, y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

**¡Au revoir!**


End file.
